The Hostess?
by Spiritueux
Summary: "Hey kid, you can kiss my ass. It's not like I came here on my own will or anything," Max, a bit of a bad egg, is a new girl at Ouran High School. Kyoya see's potential in her and asks her to be the first hostess to serve the Host Club. Will her dark past change the Host Club forever? Will she find her true love within the Host Club? Will she turn everyone's lives upside down?
1. That New Girl

~Chapter 1~

.:That New Girl:.

Max leaned over the rail and looked at the busy streets of Japan. The winds making her long black and white air swirl around her, sparkling in the sunlight. She inhaled and the sweet smell of spring-time tickled her nose. She loved it here. Max moved to Japan from the United States when she was 10 years old; for her mother's job. Max sighed when she heard her mother curse under her breath. She's been trying to unlock the door to their apartment for over 20 minutes. It only took a few seconds for her mother's frustration to escalate to a loud scream.

FUCK! GOD-DAMNIT," Max's mother yelled. I'M GOING TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THE LANDLORD FOR FUCKING MY KEYS UP!"

"Jesus Christ, Mom! Calm down, you're going to wake up our neighbors," Max walked over to her mother and took the keys and thrust them into the door, and turned. The door still didn't budge.

"SEE!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?" Max's mother ran her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration, then hit her forehead against the door and stood there.

"Shhhh! Shut up!"

"Oh give me a break; these people don't have a clue what we're saying!" (They are speaking English)

"Just shut up for 5 minutes, I'll go ask next door and see if someone can help," Max walked to the door beside their own and knocked on the door, she was surprised when a smaller girl about her age answered. She had large brown eyes and shiny short, brown hair.

"Hello, Can I help you?" The girl said in fluent Japanese.

"Hi, I'm Max, me my mother just moved here, and we can't seem to get the key to unlock the door…. Do you think you could help us out?"

"Oh sure, not a problem… Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Haruhi. It's good that we're finally getting some neighbors!" The girl smiled warmly and Max smiled back. It felt weird for Max to talk to such a petite girl, she being pretty tall and all.

"WHAT THE SHIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Max's mother yelled from outside. Max sweat-dropped and motioned for Haruhi to follow her outside. Haruhi shut the door behind her and walked with Max over to the frount door of their apartment.

"Um, Hello Miss. Could I help you with that?" Haruhi fake smiled nervously. _Who is this insane woman?_ She thought to herself. Max's Mom was a medium height and blonde, she had brown eyes and a very curvy figure. Her skin was tanned, too. She could hardly recognize her as being a mom, let alone being Max's mom. Max was very tall and slender; her skin almost hardly had a pigment. The sun almost reflected off of her skin. There was hardly anything similar about them except the shape of their eyes. _Hmmm…. Must've been the father_.

"Oh sure, thank you bunches, sweetie," Max's mother handed the keys over to Haruhi.

"The same thing happened to me and my father when we moved in, the trick is to unlock the knob and then the other one. I don't know how it works exactly, but it works!" Haruhi opened the door carelessly and handed the keys over.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you~" Max's Mom sang happily. She hugged the small girl tight to her chest, "Call me Leigh!" Haruhi squeaked a bit, she couldn't breathe. _Argh! This woman's chest is going to be the death of me!"_

"Mom you're going to kill the poor girl!" Max tugged at her Mom's shoulders. Leigh released a blue looking Haruhi.

"Sorry honey!" Leigh giggled and rubbed the back of her neck "But you have no idea how grateful I am! Max dear, come in and get ready, you do have school today!"

"Oh what school are you going to," Haruhi asked Max anxiously. She would be excided to maybe have a girl as a friend.

"Ouran Academy I believe…. the fancy one… I got in for grades,"

"Same here! I got here last year though. We should go together," Haruhi smiled "I'll show you around,"

"Thanks that'd be awesome! Hold on let me go change my clothes really fast and I'll be ready to go!" Max grinned and dashed in her house, digging through boxes looking for something decent to wear. She grabbed a gray long sleeved shirt and a short navy skirt. She pulled her clothes on, slipped on tennis shoes, grabbed her book bag and ran out the door.

_Soon, the two were off to Ouran Academy. Max wasn't sure exactly why Haruhi was wearing a men's uniform, but Haruhi promised to explain to her later. They talked about what it was like in America for awhile, and Haruhi told them about school (Minus the host club). Soon they arrived at Ouran. Max gasped t the sight. The place was massive! It was pink, too!_

"Jesus Christ! This place is huge!" Max's aqua blue eyes darted around, looking at all of the buildings and people. She spun around and looked at the beautiful school. She thought Ouran looked almost like a miniature city rather than a school. Everything was so perfect. Not a thing out of place.

"Yeah I know! I could hardly believe my eyes when I first saw this!" Haruhi smiled and noticed that everyone was staring at Max, probably because she wasn't in uniform.

"I see why you wear the men's uniform now," Max said, snickering "The girl's uniforms are hideous,"

"I thought I was the only one!" Haruhi laughed, but her smile quickly faded. She saw the Host Club coming towards her. _Oh god! This is my first real friend here! I can't let the Host Club scare her off! _Haruhi laughed nervously and grabbed Max's small hand and yanked her through the courtyard.

"Dude!? What the hell are you doing!"

"OH YOU KNOW!" Haruhi laughed nervously again, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "We're gonna be late to ummm….. LUNCH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! It's 8 am!" Max was beginning to get impatient. Haruhi pulled her into a nearby shed and shut the door and locked it. "Okay…. Haruhi….I'd just like to let you know that I don't swing that way….. at all…." Max eyed her suspiciously and shifted awkwardly.

"Just shut up for a minute!" Haruhi bent over and peeked through the keyhole to the door and saw Tamaki headed straight for the shed, with the other fellow Host Club members following.

"Who are we hiding from?" Max whispered quietly as she walked over to the door. Haruhi motioned for her to zip her lips, Max heard a man talking outside.

"Haruhiiiiiii, where is my daughter hiding!~" The voiced yelled. "Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I know you're in there!" They heard the voice whisper and a cute giggle issue from outside. There was a loud bang on the outside of the shed and magically a cute little boy appeared beside Max. Max yelled and jumped away in freight, and hit her head on a ceiling fan in the process.

"Haru-chan why are you hiding from us?" the boy made a sad face at Haruhi. "And who is this girl?" The boy looked up at Max rubbing her head and he blushed a little. "She's pretty Haru-chan! Is this your girlfriend? Is that why you're hiding in the shed? You want some time alone?" Max blushed down at the little boy and then looked at Haruhi, an annoyed expression on her face.

"AHHH NOO… DEFINITLY NOT… " Haruhi looked like she was about to shoot herself, she clentched her hands in fists and looked down at the ground. Then she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. The other Host Club members were trying to get inside. "I might as well go ahead and introduce you to the Host Club," She walked over to the door slowly and with an annoyed expression she opened the door, and almost instantly got tackled down to the ground by a handsome blonde haired man.

"Haruhiiiii!I have saved you! Now who is this mad-woman who has kidnapped you!?" The man stood up and stomped over to Max. Max held her hands up in defense.

"Woah! What the heck dude?! I didn't kidnap her you idiot!" Max screamed at him, her eyebrows making a low frown. The man jumped back; surprised "SHE DRAGGED ME IN HERE RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU ALL! COULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

"Haruhi…." The blonde man said softly, sniffling a little.

"Senpai… Honestly I just wanted to make a friend without your alls obnoxiousness interfering!" The blonde guy sat in the corner and sulked, while 4 more men walked up to the doorway of the shed; Two of them being twins, one a smart looking man with glasses, and one quiet tall guy with dark spiked hair.

"Well well well, looks like the boss is sulking again," The two twins said in unisons they rolled their yellow colored eyes, the spikey haired one nodding in agreement

"Mori-senpai!" The little boy sang happily. He ran over to the spikey haired boy and hugged his leg, doing a cute little dance with his cheeks all blushy.

"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHAT THE HELL IS A HOST CLUB?" Max screamed loudly, her patience completely gone. Everyone stared at her and blinked for a moment. Max threw her arms up in an questioning manner and looked at everyone. Haruhi finally got up and dusted herself off.

"Come with us to the music room #3 after school, we'll explain then…. We'd best be getting to class now.

_Later on, after a day spent in the office of the school deciding what classes that she would be put in Max left and sighed. She wasn't so sure about any of this. Who were those crazy guys? Why was that guy calling Haruhi his daughter? All of this madness was beginning to give her a headache, but she slung her backpack over her shoulder and looked at the map that the counselor gave her. This was going to be interesting. Max then made her way to the music room, and opened the door…_

"Welcome~" Said a group of voices in unison. She saw all of the Men she encountered earlier sitting all around a couch, dressed in some sort of weird flowery robes. Max curled her face up in a freaked out sort of manner and turned to walk away, but Haruhi jumped out and grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry sorry, we thought you were someone else!" Haruhi said shaking her head from embarrassment. "Please just let me tell you everything… I know it must seem weird but it will all make sense as soon as we all explain" Max nodded slowly, still not entirely sure whether to run away or not. What kind of Club is this? Why in the hell were they in robes? Max then followed Haruhi into the fancy room and sat down on the opposite couch that the "Host Club" was sitting on. She noticed one of the men was missing, He was sitting in the corner, curled into a ball. Max ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"That's Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi pointed to the blonde man in the corner who was still sulking from earlier. "I'll just go ahead and introduce him for himself since he's busy right now" Haruhi rolled her eyes and motioned for the other Host Club members to introduce themselves.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey~" The young looking boy said happily "I hope we can be friends" Max smiled a little at his cuteness.

"Nice to meet you, Honey" Max said kindly, watching him wiggle around and smile.

"Oh and this is my very best friend," Honey pointed to the tall spikey haired guy leaning against a table. "He doesn't like to talk much, but his name is Takashi Morinozuka… Call him Mori though!" Mori nodded in Max's direction and she nodded back. Then the two red-headed twins stepped forward.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," One of the twins said without looking at her; seeming to not care about her very much.

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. It's very nice to meet you, Haruhi's friend" Kaoru smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. Soon the smart looking guy with glasses stepped forward.

"Maxeen Leo Miranana, 16… Originally from the United States. My source tells me you live with your mother and there's no father in my accounts. Strange that I have so much little, but it's probably because you lived in the U.S.," The smart looking guy smirked and Max didn't seem so amused.

"Well. That's a bit uncalled for and creepy," Max eyed him suspicously "Who are you…?"

"Call me Kyoya" He smirked even more.

"Don't worry, he's like that with everyone. Always constantly trying to form some sort of blackmail to use against us," Haruhi cringed and smiled up at Max, who smiled back.

"So, here in our Host Club we entertain young females with too much time on their hands, like yourself…" Kyoya started "We have many different young men for you to choose from," He held his palm up and presented the other members of the host club.

"Um, I didn't come here to be entertained. I came here because of Haruhi, and why are you calling her a man….?"

"Oh so you know…." Kyoya smirked and looked over at Tamaki. Tamaki quit sulking for a moment and shifted a little to look directly at Max.

"Well yeah? I live right next to her, plus that creepy dude was calling her his daughter and stuff so how was I supposed to not know. Sure, she wears the mens uniform…. But I mean, she doesn't even look like a guy. You can see it in her eyes and hear it through her voice." She laughed at herself "What idiot would believe that she is a man?"

"Well you'd be surprised. Our entire school believes she's a man. We were all fooled as well when she first strode in here," Kaoru said, laughing a little.

"Why in the hell would she pretend to be a man….Oh wait… So she could come here and make a little cash? Hmmm… that makes sense…"

"I joined the Host Club to pay off a debt," Haruhi said quietly.

"Ah… Well that makes even more sense then," Max shrugged and shifted around, noticing that Haruhi was looking a bit sad. "Hey, don't worry about it, I don't think you're weird or anything. I still want to be your friend. I actually think that this is all pretty cool… In a way" Haruhi smiled at Max.

"Well good, I was nervous," Haruhi laughed, stood up, and dusted her uniform off.

"Hmmm, kind and smart…" Kyoya looked down at his clipboard "Maybe you are fit enough to be able to represent the Host Club,"

"Uhhh, Excuse me?" Max raised one of her eyebrows at Kyoya.

"In other words, I believe you could increase our sales significantly, having female AND male students supporting us would send the Host Club to even more incredible heights…. Possibly even doubling our income…" Kyoya began to scribble some things down before he was interrupted by a laugh coming out of Max.

"Is this your way of complimenting me?" She snickered and Kyoya smiled down at his clipboard.

"If you wish it be,"

"Hmmm…" Max looked over at Kyoya and the other Host's. She couldn't quite tell if he was actually flirting with her or not.

"So are you joining?" The twins asked in unison. She shrugged and looked at the ground awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Yes please join, Maxie-chan?~" Honey squeaked at her. She blushed again at his cuteness. She just couldn't say no to this kid.

"Why are you acting so excited Honey?" Hikaru said in a snotty voice, folding his thin arms across his chest "It's not like we need this girl or anything,"

"Hey kid, you can kiss my ass. It's not like I came here on my own will or anything,"

"Then you should just go…?" He rolled his eyes at her and huffed loudly. Kaoru elbowed his brother hard, trying to get him to stop.

"Ha! Maybe I will! But, before I do leave, let me do a kiiiiiind favor of SHOVING MY FOOT UP YOUR-" Max started to say, glaring at Hikaru. He actually looked a bit scared.

"No please don't go Maxie-chan~" Honey pulled on her arm and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes "I thought that we were going to be friends," Max blushed again, forgetting why she was mad _ Good god I am going to rot to the core just being around so much cuteness_ She thought to herself..

"Just for Hikaru, I'll stay here." Max snickered loudly "Just to irritate him," Hikaru rolled his eyes again and got up and left, His brother running after him.

"Yayyyyy!" Honey squeaked, he hugged her leg tightly, making her stumble around.

"Honey-senpai sure does like Max," Haruhi said to Mori, who smiled back. Mori pointed at Max's bag and hanging off of the back of it was many different key chains, them all being different stuffed animals and cute things.

"Well, Welcome to the Host Club Max!" Haruhi said happily. "Tamaki-senpai, aren't you going to greet the latest member of the Host Club?" Tamaki stood up and walked over to Max and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Maxeen…"


	2. First Day of Work

~Chapter Two~

.:First Day of Work:.

_Max was standing in the dressing room of the Ouran Academy's Host Club. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror; disgusted. Kaoru got his mother to lend him a few of her new designs for Max to wear for work. She felt absolutely ridiculous in this outfit. She was dressed like a black cat, because today in the Host Club, it was apparently "Animal Day,". She had a black headband with cute cat ears on top of it and she was wearing a strapless black jumper with a cat tail attached to the back. She then pulled on two mittens that looked like paws and little furry boots._

"I feel like a freaking moron," Max said to Haruhi, who just walked in.

"You don't look bad…. At least you aren't a bear…" Haruhi looked down at her own outfit. It was similar to Max's except it completely covered her up. The Host Club couldn't risk anyone finding out that she was a girl.

"I'd rather be a bear, Want to trade?" Max said sarcastically, scratching her head. Haruhi smiled back nervously. She would feel pretty awkward in that herself… Max seemed to pull it off well though.

"Might as well go get the pain over with…" Haruhi said, motioning for Max to follow. Max sighed in an annoyed way and followed her out of the dressing room; pushing the light pink curtains to the side. The Host Club was decorated like a Jungle- Kind of like how they did it before. When Haruhi and Max exited, all of the guys were staring at them, their eyes as big as saucers. Honey did a cute little dance and ran over to Max.

"Maxie-Chan~! You look so cuteee!" Honey said happily hugging her leg like he does to Mori. Honey was dressed as a little lion with a full head of hair.

"You look cute, too, Honey," Max smiled down at the cute little wiggling boy and he giggled and blushed at her, pulling on his Lion's mane.

Y-You wanna come eat some cake with me and Mori? We have lots here… and it's all you can eat! I really love cake…"

"Of course I will! Who doesn't love cake?" Max smiled and began to walk over to the table full of cake and other sweet treats.

"Wait just a second, We have some other matters we need to discuss before you start working-Right Tamaki?" Kyoya said, looking at Tamaki who nodded at him. Kyoya smirked and motioned for Max to come over to him. She sweat dropped, scratched Honey's head, and walked over to Kyoya, who was sitting down at jungle themed bar. It was made of stone and had vines growing up it. Max laughed and smiled at Kyoya.

"How do you all even get all of this crap in here?" She laughed again and scratched her head.

"Well, we all are just 'Damn Rich People' according to Haruhi…" Kyoya said. He was dressed up as a wolf.

"I mean just look at the vines, they look so real…The way they sculpted the rubber and painted in such a way that it's matte, it has a rough texture and actually looks like a authentic vine… Takes some serious skill,"

"How did you know that it's fake?"

"I'm smart," Max said looking off into the distance. Kyoya stared at her for a second, and tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Anyway, what was that 'Important Business' we needed to take care of? I want some cake…"

"Hmph- Yeah, you look like you could use some cake," Hikaru said, leaning against the bar. He was twirling his tail. He and his brother were dressed up as tigers.

"Are you like, one of those guys who are really mean to a girl when you like them? I mean damn, I thought that stage wore off like after 2nd grade…" Kyoya snickered at Max's comeback.

"Are you kidding me?" Hikaru laughed and walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "I think you should leave, you don't even belong here,"

"Remember what I said earlier? I said the only reason why I'm staying is just to annoy you, and right now you're just fueling my fire" Max smirked at him and folded her arms across her chest. Hikaru turned as red as an apple and stomped away angrily.

"He's pretty pissy for a guy," Max said, looking at Kyoya.

"You're the only person I've met besides myself who can actually handle him," Kyoya sighed and took his glasses off to wipe them with his shirt "He just, gets nervous. He's afraid that sense you're making such good friends with Haruhi and everyone that you're going to take everyone away from him. He's probably not so happy that his brother took a liking to you either"

"That's pretty annoying and stupid,"

"Whatever it may be, it's just how he is. He will get over it eventually. He's never been this upset before however… I don't get it. Maybe his brother finds you attractive,"

"What the- Why would he get all bitchy about his brother being attracted to me? Is this some kind of incest relationship?"

"We like to call it brotherly love,"

"Okayyy… Well that's interesting. I feel a bit sick to my stomach now,"

"You'll get used to it, anyway… The important matters…. I need to do a bio on you,"

"Um… What?"

"A Bio. Just, tell me a little about myself. It'll help me advertise you and get you more sponsors in our magazine that we make. It's how we get money,"

"I can't help but feel like this is prostitution… Just without actual intercourse," Max rubbed her temple and sat down beside Kyoya. He actually smiled and pulled out his pen.

"Funny, well that's one thing,"

_Meanwhile, Haruhi and Tamaki were watching Max and Kyoya curiously, and Tamaki got wide eyed when he actually heard Kyoya laugh…. No one ever hears him laugh… Let alone smile._

"Wow, well that's interesting," Haruhi said, eyes wide with surprise. "I mean, he never laughs like that… You think he has a crush on her?"

"I don't know, my daughter, I'm just glad to actually see him smiling. He needs to be around someone who makes him happy like that. He's been through way too much to not deserve being happy,"

"Yeah, hopefully they'll become better friends,"

_Now back to Kyoya and Max._

"So, why did you move here?" Kyoya asked Max. Girls were beginning to spill into the Host Club, Oooing and awing over the guys cute costumes.

"Um, well my Mom wants to be a fashion designer… and she was offered a job to assist some woman in her design business… Plus she was originally from Japan and she missed her home,"

"So you always knew Japanese?"

"Yeah sorta, I knew some when I was a kid. We spoke English for the most part though,"

"Yeah, you speak very fluently… With a bit of an accent however… You lived in southern regions in America I suppose?"

"Yeah, Texas, Don't make fun of me,"

"It's nothing bad really, I'm sure the sponsors will love it,"

"Once again, pretty horrible at compliments you are," Kyoya was caught off guard by her comment; he maybe blushed a little bit but shook it off.

"Well, I think we have enough to put in there… I'll improvise a bit, but thanks a lot. You can go now,"

"Hmm, No problem, Just don't write anything weird in here,"

"No promises," Kyoya turned away from her, smiling, and began scribbling in a notebook, and Max walked over to where Honey and Mori were. They were surrounded by a swoon of girls giggling and blushing at them.

"Oh guys~!" Honey squeaked happily at the girls "I'd like you to meet my new friend, her name is Max! She just moved here! She's gonna work in the Host Club with us!" Honey ran and jumped on Max, giving her a tight hug. Max blushed and giggled, a snotty looking girl with blonde hair stuck her nose in the air.

"Um, what kind of girl is going to want to go to with her?" The snotty blonde girl said, rolling her eyes.

"She's an appeal for the male audience," Mori said, not looking at the girl. The girl turned a bit red and huffed in annoyance. "Well, that's stupid,"

"Hey! Don't be mean to Maxie-chan~! She is my friend!" Honey pushed his eyebrows down in a frown and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah don't be mean to me, you know what they say…. Jealousy is poison" Max said sarcastically to the girl.

"Like I would even be jealous of a low life commoner like you. You all are nothing but disgusting trash that pollutes our world-" The girl was cut off by Max yawning really loud in a sarcastic way. "Ugh, I am leaving this place! Filthy commoner garbage!"

"Alright, but before you go….you got a bit of icing on your lip,"

"UGH!" The girl got up, threw her napkin down and stomped out of the Host Club angrily. Max just shook her head and stood up.

"Sorry guys… Taking away from your sales or whatever… Sometimes my temper just gets the best of me," Max rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her feet. She really didn't mean to make the girl leave.

"Hey, Maxie-chan. Its okay, I actually think it's a good thing you're like that! You help us sort out the bad people from the good people… We're all like a family here- like Tamaki says… and we will not tolerate anyone being mean to or hurting any member of our family! We all have each other's backs no matter what happens! Don't worry about it!" Honey smiled at Max and she smiled back. It was good to have friends like this.

_Soon, work was over and the Host Club undressed out of their outfits and cleaned up a bit. Max didn't really do too much except introduce herself and help out whenever they needed her to. She tried to help clean up the dishes and things, but everyone insisted that they had maids to do that. Max was not really used to really relaxing like this. Who knew that she would get a job where she gets paid to just entertain and make people happy? She walked out of the Host Club with all of the guys and Haruhi._

"Hey, do you all want to come over and eat dinner at my place? My Dad got a raise at his job and bought a lot of good food and is cooking a big dinner in celebration. I think he'd be happy if you all came. Max you can invite your Mom along, too. My Dad could use someone adult to talk to,"

"Sure, I know my Mom is always in for big dinner parties. I'll get her to make one of her good apple pies for us!"

"I love apple pie~" Honey sang happily, grabbing one of Max's hands and hugging it.

"My Mom makes it best!" Max said with a smile, scratching Honey's head.

"That's awesome!" Haruhi laughed happily "Hey, can the rest of you guys come?" Haruhi turned to the rest of the Host Club guys.

"Of course, my daughter~! I would love to!" Tamaki replied, grinning widely.

"Hmmm," Kyoya looked down at his clipboard and scribbled something down "Well, I believe that I am free for the evening, so I will come"

"Me and Mori will come, too!" Honey said happily, smiling at Haruhi.

"Good good!" Haruhi replied, smiling really big "And Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"We'll be glad to come!" Kaoru replied.

"Um, wait a minute, speak for yourself Kaoru… Why would you even want to hang out with her?" Hikaru snapped, pointing at Max.

"Listen you, this is your last and final warning before I shove my foot right up your ass," Max snapped back angerly.

"I'd like to see you try,"

"You won't be seeing anything soon but your own fecal matter flying out of your mouth, now shut up,"

"Stupid bitch…. I'm not even going,"

"Hikaru! Please come…. What has Max ever done to you?" Kaoru whined, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Well, for one she's annoying, two she's ugly, and three… like I've said multiple times, SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!" Hikaru glared and Max and continued to babble but she just made a bunch of snoring noises. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO STUPID AND IMMATURE!"

"Hmmmm," Max sniffed the air "I smell the strong smell of butthurt in the air. Just shut up Hikaru, You're just making a fool of yourself in front of your friends. Your brother is right; I haven't done anything to deserve to be treated like this. You're acting like a little baby,"

"Whatever," Hikaru slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed off, his brother chased after him. Max sighed and looked at her feet.

"Sorry," She muttered awkwardly, she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Eh, it's alright. I think it's good that Hikaru is beginning to get a good dose of his own medicine now," Honey said, rolling his golden eyes.

"Well let's go home and get ready and such, Come over in about 3 hours, Ok?" Haruhi told the guys. They all separated and went home. Haruhi and Max went home together, She went inside her house, showered, and changed into a casual blue dress. Then she pulled on stripy leggings and some brown boots. Max walked into her bathroom and pulled some of her hair back in two black bows.

"Well well well, who's getting all dolled up this evening?" Max's mom walked in wearing just a plain red T-shirt and jeans "Got a boy that you're trying to impress?"

"Ew no. I just want to look half decent for once," Max's Mom looked at her suspiciously.

"Riiiiight, we'll see when we go over there. Do you know if her Dad is cute?"

"Mom! What the heck! I don't stare at middle aged men and decide whether they're cute or not! That's just creepy and weird!"

"Hey, it never hurts to ask you know. I am just so lonelllllyyyy. I need a man in my life," Max's Mom spun around and laughed.

"You are so creepy," Max shook her head and walked out of the bathroom to the Kitchen. "Hey the pie smells really good!"

"You think so? I tried a little something new! I can't wait to dig into it!" Max's Mom turned and looked in the mirror at her body. "Welp, there goes all of my dieting! Oh well!" She cackled and walked out of the bathroom as well and put the pie in a plastic carrying container. "Let's get going, I can't wait to see the boy you have a crush on…" She winked at Max and Max cringed.

"OH SHUT UP!"

They walked out of their apartment and locked the door behind them. They walked to Haruhi's apartment and knocked on the door, this time her Dad answered the door.

"Oh hello there~! You must be our new neighbors! Please please come in!" Haruhi's Dad was wearing women's clothes and had a long red haired wig on. It caught Leigh off guard a little bit but she could care less. He seemed like a nice man to her.

"Thank you very much for inviting us!" Leigh exclaimed happily. Haruhi's Dad smiled at her.

"No problem. It's our pleasure!" He motioned for them to enter and they walked into the apartment.


	3. Dinner at Haruhi's house

~Chapter Three~

.:Dinner At Haruhi's house:.

Max and her mother were the first guests to arrive at Haruhi's house. Max was glad; she didn't need all of her mother's awkward nudges and giggles at the boys. Not yet, anyway. Leigh was babbling about something with Haruhi's Dad, and they seemed to be getting along great, which was good. Max felt awkward just standing there by the door. Luckily, Haruhi came to the rescue.

"Oh hey, Max. Do you want to come help prepare dinner with me?" Haruhi asked with a polite smile. She was wearing an apron that was slightly too large on her, and she held a wooden spoon in her hand. She motioned for Max to follow her into the small kitchen.

"Sure," Max began to follow Haruhi down the hall, but turned around as she heard her Mom squawk at her.

"Oh sweetie!" Leigh jumped up from the couch where her and Haruhi's Dad sat. Max cringed a little bit.

"Yes Mom?"

"Heat this pie up a little before it gets cold! You won't impress any men with a cold pie!" She trusted the warm pie into Max's arms and giggled.

"MOM! FOR THE LAST TIME! I am NOT trying to impress anyone…" Max barked loudly at her Mom, resulting in a little giggle issuing from Haruhi's Dad. Max turned red and marched into the kitchen, Haruhi following.

"Ugh! I hate it when she tries to show off," Max muttered angrily, setting the pie down on the counter. She rubbed her temples with her pointer fingers and shut her eyes.

"My Dad is the same way!" Haruhi laughed and Max's expression brightened.

"I just seriously hope she doesn't embarrass me in front of them… " Max mumbled "You have no idea how awful she can be!"

"I'm sure she can't get too bad! My Dad will probably distract her anyway,"

"Well good! I hope so," Max put her hands down and opened her eyes; smiling. "Or else I might as well just pack up and leave and move back to the United States, because everyone here is gonna think I'm some sort of weird ass,"

"Ah! Don't move away! I'll be forced to deal with the Host Club on my own!"

"I'm just kidding. I won't move. I can't really move back anyway," Max looked down at her feet. Haruhi grabbed the pie and put it in the oven and turned it on. She wiped her hands on her apron and set the timer for it.

"Hey thanks. I've never been one to handle foot very well," Max said to Haruhi with a laugh. Soon the doorbell rang.

"I've got it, Dad!" Haruhi yelled to her father in the other room. She doubted that he even heard her, him and Leigh making such a huge ruckus in there; giggling like two teenage girls. Haruhi walked to the door and let Honey and Mori in. Honey held a small cake in his hands and he grinned happily at Haruhi.

"Hiiiii~ I brought a cake!"

"Oh good, thanks Honey! You and Mori can come in. Max and I were just talking in the kitchen." Mori and Honey walked into Haruhi's small apartment and followed her into the kitchen, where Max was leaning against the counter.

"Maxie-chan~ I brought us a cake! You look really cute, too!" Honey set the cake on the counter and hugged Max, and she smiled and blushed down at the little boy.

"You're the one who's cute, Honey," Max looked up at Mori who was smiling down at Honey "Hey Mori," Mori nodded at her and smiled a little bit.

"So, when do you think the rest of the guys will get here?" Haruhi asked Honey and Mori. Mori shrugged and looked at Honey who shrugged as well.

"I don't really know…. Kyoya is never late… We don't really know if the twins are coming… Tamaki will probably be with Kyoya…" Honey mumbled cutely. He put his thumb in his mouth and pulled his bunny out from the inside of his jacket and cradled it against his chest. Max still couldn't believe that he was just as old as her.

Soon the doorbell rang again, and Haruhi walked off to the door again. She opened it and Kyoya and Tamaki stood outside.

"My daughter~ I've brought some beautiful flowers for you as thank you for having us over to your wonderful small home!~"

"Thanks Tamaki," Haruhi took the flowers and motioned for them to follow her in. Kyoya was busy scribbling in his notepad as usual, yet… somehow he followed them without bumping into anything. When they reached the kitchen he sat down at the small table and continued writing.

"Oh wow! What is cooking?~ It smells absolutely splendid!" Tamaki said happily walking over to the stove where many items of food were cooking.

"Well, I made some curry and Miso soup, nothing special. What you probably smell is Max's mom's pie," Haruhi said, grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring the soup.

"Oh well goodness it smells good!~" Tamaki smiled at Max and bent down to look inside the stove at the pie.

"Yeah," Max sighed and half smiled "My mom is a pretty good cook. Unlike me, I kinda burn water,"

"I'll cook for you Maxie-chan~" Honey sang happily and grinning, looking up at her. "I'll make both of us lots of cake and sweets! I really do love cake…"

"Ah! You're so cute, Honey," She bent down and picked him up to hug him; he giggled and nuzzled into her neck. Mori looked over at Max hugging Honey and smiled a small smile.

"Hey Mori!" Honey said happily, as Max set him down "You think you'd wanna come eat cake sometime with Max? That'd be fun…" Mori nodded at him and zoned out, looking out the window.

"Well well well," Kyoya finally set his notebook down and stood up; walking over to the group "Turns out the men at our school have taken quite the interest in you already, Maxeen. You should have some visitors the next meeting,"

"Bleh…. Don't call me by my whole name please… It reminds me of some kind of disease. Why would people already take an interest in me? I haven't even really done anything too particularly interesting, let alone talk to anyone besides you all,"

"News spreads like wildfire here at Ouran, not to mention-"

"YOU'RE CUTE!" Honey squeaked.

"….Yeah, I guess that's the other reason," Kyoya mumbled, writing something down again.

"Oh whad'ya know, it's yet another misdirected compliment, I'll take it though," Max laughed and Kyoya smirked at her. Suddenly the doorbell rang, it made everyone jump. "Well hopefully Kaoru left his whiney bitch of a brother at home,"

"Argh! Don't fight here! I'll be right back," Haruhi stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Maxie-chan," Honey whispered at Max; She bent down to his level "I think I know why Hikaru is so mean to you!"

"Why do you think he's so mean?" She whispered into his ear.

"Because his brother has a crush on you!" Honey giggled and covered his mouth with his tiny hand.

"That's exactly what Kyoya said!"

"Hello everyone!" Kaoru said politely, just now stepping into the small room. Hikaru trailed in behind him, his hood up, with a miserable look on his face.

"Hey," Hikaru muttered. Kaoru elbowed him in the ribs sharply. Hikaru just rolled his eyes at his brother and leaned against the wall, pulling his headphones on.

"Wow something smells really good," Kaoru said grinned, sniffing the air.

"It's the pieee!~" Honey squeaked happily, wiggling around.

"Yeah! We will eat soon, as soon as the curry is finished cooking," Haruhi exclaimed with a grin, stirring the curry up.

"Oh god! Shit! Sorry I'll be right back! I forgot to feed Boomer, my cat," Max got up and walked out of the kitchen and told her Mom that she forgot to feed Boomer. Leigh was too busy gossiping with Haruhi's Dad though, so she just sighed and ran out the door.

When Max got home Boomer, a very fat white cat; was sitting on the kitchen floor by his food bowl looking up at Max with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, you fat cat. I forgot to feed you… _Not like you need it_," Max bent down and pulled the cat food bag out from under the sink in her Kitchen and poured a good amount of food in Boomers bowl. He sat down by it and began to hork it down quickly; like he hadn't eaten in years.

Max scratched Boomer's head and walked to the door. She opened the door up sharply, shaking her head, looking at the ground. She walked forward until she bumped into a body about the size of hers, maybe a little taller.

"What the…? Oh sorry Kyoya… What are you doing out here,"

"Sorry to surprise you, Haruhi sent me out here to let you back in," Kyoya held the keys to Haruhi's apartment up and swung them in front of Max's face "She wanted to go ahead and put all of the food on the table,"

"Ah, well I'm sorry to be a burden on you… Heh," Max scratched her head and looked up at him. Max heard Boomer scratching on the door, like he used to do at their old house. Max slung the door open and hissed at him, and he scattered away; his fat body shaking like Jello. Kyoya smirked a little at her.

"You know, you are different than any individual I've met," Kyoya said smiling a little.

"Hah, whatd'ya mean?"

"You're unique, and a smart individual," Kyoya looked down at her "How's that for a compliment?"

"Well thank ya. You're pretty smart yourself, I'm sure you know that though,"

"It's no problem. You're going to be a real delight to have in the Host Club,"

"I hope I'll be alright at it. I've always been quite the people charmer," Max pulled down one of her eyelids and stuck her tongue out. Kyoya just smiled a little down at her and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"I'm sure of it. We'd better hurry back,"

"Yeah, Haruhi's probably going to think ol' Boomer dropped dead or something,"

"Boomer. Interesting name for a cat,"

"We named him that because he's so fat that his paws make booming noises when he walks," Max laughed and Kyoya shook his head "That's my 8 year old mind for you," . They both walked down the walkway to Haruhi's apartment; the wind making Max's dress flutter like a butterfly. They reached Haruhi's place and Kyoya bent down to unlock the door. As soon as the door open they both caught a whiff of their dinner. It smelled delicious.

They rejoined their friends and Haruhi made some makeshift tables out of boxes and they all sat around it, and somehow, Max got put right beside Hikaru. Hikaru made a sort of huffy noise when she sat down, and she just rolled her eyes at him. Haruhi handed each of them a small bowl of curry, some miso soup.

"But Haruhiiii…. What about the cake and pie?" Honey asked her in a whiney voice.

"After dinner, now eat!" Haruhi snipped at Honey, sitting down herself. _This is after all one of the only times I'll have these bozo's over. _She dug into her meal and so did the rest of the Host Club. Honey barely even picked at his though. All he wanted was the cake.

"Wow, you eat like some sort of animal," Hikaru said lowly to Max. She purposely bent over close to him and chomped her food like a cow. He cringed and scooted away.

"Moo," Max snickered. She bent back into place and continued to eat. Honey put some of his food on Mori's plate and Mori ate it happily. Soon Max finished and Haruhi told her to go scrape her plate and put it in the sink. She got up and went in the kitchen and did just that, except she completely washed her dish off. That was the least she could do for Haruhi.

"I don't see why everyone likes you so much,"

"Hey Hikaru, Nice to see you as usual," Max said sarcastically "Wanna give me your plate?"

"I mean even my brother…."

"So tragic, so tragic! Oh Lawday Lawd, This is tragic," Max said in a weird southern accent, flailing her arms around in the air like some kind of bird "Gimme that plate damnit!"

Suddenly, Max felt herself being flipped around; away from the sink. The next thing you know she was two inches away from Hikaru. She could feel his moist breath tickle her nose. (He never brought his plate).

"Um… Hikaru? I uh….. was just kidding," Max struggled to pull away from him but his grip on her slender arms was unbreakable "…You're kinda starting to freak me out,"

"What makes you so special….." Hikaru muttered, not breaking eye contact with Max "Why can't I be special… I'm just a clone,"

"Hey… don't be sad. Look I really didn't mean to make you sad… Honest," She looked into his beaming eyes "You all are twins or whatever but you are your own unique individual," Max wiggled a little in his grip. When he refused to loosen she frowned and sighed. "I mean, you're an ass or whatever…I'll be completely honest…. I've truthfully never really met anyone quite like you… and you and I are a lot more alike than you may think,"

"No…" Hikaru whispered, his eyes beginning to glaze over with tears.

"Yes you are…" Max said finally looking up at him. Next thing you know, in a matter of a split second, Max felt Hikaru's hand clamp on the back of her head, and pull her forward. She could feel the warmth of his body overtake her, and before she knew it, his lips were pressed to softly into hers. Max's eyes opened up so wide when she had realized what happened, but she didn't break away from him. His lips were so moist and demanding. It felt as if she was locked into his kiss for hours. When he eventually pulled away from her, he looked down at her, a little tear sliding down his face.

"Cmon…. Hikaru," Max said, her voice shaking a little "Don't cry please…" Hikaru broke his stone hold on Max's arms and wiped his face. "No seriously… if you keep crying then I'm gonna cry," Max put her hand on his back and rubbed it gently "And it's going to be really awkward when Haruhi walks in here and see's us rolling around on her kitchen floor bawling our eyes out,"

"Y-yeah… Sorry," He muttered, wiping his face.

"It's okay… Don't worry about it… It's between you and me, but before you go back to your normal asshole-y self… Let me just say… Hey, you are special. I know what it feels like to feel unimportant and useless. I know it. I lived like that for years before I finally understood something. Every day is different, yet you will always remain you. There's no one else on this planet who can take you place, not your brother… not me… You're just going to have to learn to step outside of that little bubble you live in, and be yourself. Your brother won't always be around to comfort you and stuff. Sure, you know that he's always going to be there, but wouldn't it be nice to try to make friends that will always be there for sure, too? Who knows. I know you're brother is beginning to step out of the box now. That's why you're so nervous right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hikaru. No matter what happens, everything is going to be alright. I know it doesn't sound like much, but I'll always be here for you,"

"Thanks… I guess,"

"Now, don't worry about it, okay?"

"This really is just in-between me and you right?"

"Yeah, of course…. I don't hate you that much,"

"Yeah… We'd better get back,"

"Mhm,"

_ Max and Hikaru went back to the table where the rest of the Host Club was sitting and they ate casually. No one really seemed to notice anything different between the two, except the observant Kyoya, however, but we'll get to that next chapter. Soon after dinner and a lot of cake, everyone went home._

_~until next chapter_


	4. Jealousy and Secrets

~Chapter 4~

.:Secrets and Jealousy:.

Max walked home from the dinner party with her Mom quietly. Her Mom was blathering about how she loved Haruhi's father. Leigh didn't notice that her daughter was beginning to sweat a little. They soon got to the door and her Mom unlocked it and opened the door.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Ohhhh! No you aren't is it a boy!?" Leigh squealed, hugging Max "Oh please tell me! I know that one guy with the glasses took quite the liking to you, wanting to walk you back inside,"

"What?! Mom he was just being polite! Haruhi asked him to!

"Ha! That's just what he said!" Leigh cackled and squeezed Max closer to her. "The little boy likes you too, the little guy carrying the bunny? I do think he is a bit young for you!"

"Believe it or not, Mom, but he's actually the oldest out of all of us," Her Mom pulled Max away and looked at her with her eyes wide-open.

"WHAT!? You are joking, that little cute boy? There is absolutely no way…"

"Yeah I know… I almost had an aneurism when I found out,"

"Eh, well I don't think a man who carries stuffed animals around is really your type anyway," Leigh cackled and patted Max on the back and ushered her into the house, shutting the door and locking it behind her. "So what's the scoop? Tell me darling please? I've waited for the day for you to finally become interested in boys!"

"Ugh, fine! Just promise you won't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"I promise! Now please tell me!"

"Well you know the two twins with the red hair?"

"Oh yes! They're quite cute. Kaoru talked to me about how good the pie was; Sweet boy. I forgot the other one's name. He seemed like quite the grump!"

"Yeah, well his name is Hikaru. He's been pretty much an ass to me ever since I moved here… He was like, jealous of me because he felt like I was special.. and he never would be… Because he's a twin,"

"Oh wow, well I hope you handled it well. You know what I and your Dad always said 'Two wrongs don't make a right',"

"Welll…." Max sighed and looked down at her feet "My temper sort of got the best of me,"

"Maxeen, oh lord… So you all have been going at it?"

"Pretty much, but last night…. He did something pretty weird,"

"What did he do?"

"He uh… kissed me,"

"WHAT?! WHEN!"

"I was in the kitchen doing the dishes, he came up behind me and asked why everyone liked me… and I said something pretty smartass back to him, but next thing you know he flipped me around and kissed me. He was crying though. He just doesn't feel special. I don't know if he ever has. He's kind of attached to his brother at the hip; they've been like that forever. His brother is starting to step out of their comfort zone that they both created. He's trying to make new friends a do stuff for himself… I guess this has been worrying Hikaru into thinking that he's not good enough for his brother anymore,"

"Poor boy… he's just very confused is all. Be kind to him Max, even though he might not be to you. He needs it,"

"Yeah… It made me feel bad for everything. He wasn't trying to be mean, he's just confused and misdirected his feelings at me,"

"Do you like him?"

"Nah, not more than a friend, he and his brother are cute and all, but I'd rather just be friends with him. He doesn't really like me, I don't think. I don't really know why he kissed me though,"

"Me neither. Ask him about it. So do you like anyone?"

"Nah, well not yet anyway… This is the most confusing group of individuals I've ever met,"

"Well you'll figure everyone out eventually. You're smart, Max. I am very proud of you. Now go wash up and get to bed. Tomorrow is a school night after all,"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to bed,"

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

_Now to Kyoya and the twins. They have been standing beside the street adjacent to the apartment, waiting on their rides to pick them up. Kyoya was standing quietly and scribbling in his notebook. The twins were sitting on the curb beside him; Hikaru touching his fingers to his lips every once and awhile. Kaoru was poking a bug on the ground with a twig. Kyoya's car drove up to get him first, and he offered the twins a ride. They climbed in and they all sat in the back seats._

"So, Hikaru…" Kyoya said with a smirk "You kissed Max, am I right?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Hikaru snapped with an angry, yet nervous expression on his face "NEVER! I'D NEVER TOUCH THAT BITCH,"

"I saw you, Hikaru," Kyoya said matter of factly; pushing his glasses up with his index finger "I was getting up to clean my dishware as well, but I walked in on you holding her tight against you, back against the sink. Then you kissed her,"

"You kissed her?" Kaoru said; a confused look on his face.

"Okay, yeah fine you caught me," Hikaru snapped "I don't know why I even kissed her. It was just a heat of the moment type thing I swear…"

"Was it all you… I mean… she kissed you right?"Kaoru asked quietly.

"No He-," Kyoya started before Hikaru cut him off.

"I kissed her,"

"So… You don't like her? Kyoya said "But you kissed her…"

"Hell no, I don't like her! Where have you been the past few days?"

"I'm just saying, those two things don't really add up. It's like saying you're red, but you're blue. Doesn't make sense at all,"

"Whatever, Kyoya. I said don't like her!"

"Doubt it,"

"ARE YOU DEAF? WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A CHILD? DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT THE FUCK I SAID?! I SAID I DON'T LIKE HER! NOW THAT'S THAT!" Kyoya screamed in Kyoya's face "I don't know what the hell you're trying to get out of this, but just shut the fuck up. I'm being dead serious,"

"Ha, fine. Whatever, I still don't believe you,"

"Kyoya stop please," Kaoru said quietly, looking down at his feet "And Hikaru please calm down,"

"Fine," Hikaru muttered. He pulled his ipod out of his pocket and put his headphones in. He looked out the window; avoiding all eye contact with his brother and Kaoru.

_ They all rode in the car in dead silence till' they pulled up to the twin's house. Kaoru thanked Kyoya for the ride and got out quietly. Hikaru followed him, except he slammed the car door as hard as possible. The driver immediately drove away as soon as they were out._

"Sir, if you don't mind my askin'… What was that argument all about?" The driver asked Kyoya, looking at him through the mirror.

"Well, there's a new student at Ouran Academy, and her and the boy I was arguing with were pretty much going at it every day; fighting whenever they had the chance. Then out of nowhere at a dinner party at one of our friend's houses, he kissed her. I was just asking him why,"

"Seems like a little more than just asking," The driver chuckled "You have a fancy for this girl don't ya?" Kyoya shrugged and looked out the window; away from the driver.

"She's out of the ordinary and a very likable woman," Kyoya smirked and ran his hand through his bangs "I guess I just do happen to have just a bit of a 'fancy' over her,"

"So, that was a bit'a jealousy workin' up in ya?"

"Perhaps," Kyoya mumbled uncomfortably "I guess I got a bit out of line,"

"It happens to the most noble of us,"

"You… You won't speak of this to my father will you?"

"No sir, Most certainly not, my lips are sealed,"

"Thank you much,"

_ They pulled up to the front of Kyoya's luxurious mansion and he stepped out, nodding to the driver. The driver tipped his hat and sped off; leaving a small trail of smoke behind him. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well that was tremendously embarrassing," He mumbled to himself. He stood there for just a little longer, and then walked up his sidewalk and to his front door, entering his house. _

_(The next morning)_

Max rolled out of bed and hit her alarm hard with her fist. "Well today should be interesting," Max mumbled to herself before staggering into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She showered, blow dried her hair and pulled on a skirt and a white sweater. She walked into the kitchen and slumped over on the table.

"Good morning sunshine~" her mother sang; sliding her an egg sandwich and milk.

"Morning," Max said, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"So," Leigh giggled and sat down with Max at the table; eating a muffin "Are you going to see that boy today?"

"Ugh," Max hit her head face down on the table.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Leigh took a massive bite of her muffin and poked Max's arm. "Hey, I forgot to ask you….. Was he a good kisser?" she giggled loudly. Max peeped up and glared through her black and white bangs at her Mom. "No sweetie! I'm serious!"

"I was too freaked out to even know if he was a good kisser or not. I thought he was going to beat me senseless at first, and then he kissed me. I almost had a stroke I swear,"

"Hmph, wellll I think you liked it. If you didn't you would have kicked him in the groin or something! Hehehe"

"I wasn't about to cause a full blown WWE smack-down in Haruhi's house, Mom, and I DID try to wiggle away. His grip was so tight I swear, my circulation was getting cut off. I was waiting for the moment that my arms would fall like ragdolls on the floor. SPLAT!"

"Okay ew gross! You know just how to shut me up now don't you. Trying to gross out your mother!"

"Yeah, and then we'd have to pick up my arms and put them in the freezer so we could re-attach them later, and if we couldn't… Well everyone could have a feast. Or they could use them as baseball bats,"

"Okay you get out of here right now missy! You're gonna be late and I'm about to barf. Have a good day!" Leah shuffled out of the room and went into her bedroom.

"Well I guess she's right… better leave," Max mumbled and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out her phone and texted Haruhi and told her she'd be outside waiting for her. Max opened her front door and jumped when she saw Haruhi there with her fist up about to knock. "Oh, hey I just texted you!"

"Really? That's pretty weird," Haruhi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and laughed "Well, I guess great minds think alike. Now let's get going!"

_ They got to school quickly; trying to get there a little early so they could just hang out for a little bit outside before school started, but that plan failed and they ended up being a bit late. They both separated in the hall, waved goodbye to each other, and ran off to class._

"Room 126, Huh?" Max looked down at the slip of paper where her classes were printed neatly on it. Max looked at the walls of the classrooms, the numbers all being in the 200's. "I'm going to blow my brains out if I have to go on a treasure hunt finding this classroom!" She ran all around the school, watching the numbers and turning left and right. She was late, but she finally found the classroom. Max opened the door; panting.

"Hello Miss, are you in the right classroom?" The teacher asked. She was a small woman with short black hair.

"I'm a new student; I just got my schedule yesterday. I'm sorry that I'm late," Max said, bowing her head apologetically.

"It's quite alright. We always expect that the first week of school. Call me Mrs. Ling, I'll be your biology teacher this year. You can sit back there," Mrs. Ling pointed to one of the stray desks in the back of the room "We were just about to get started,"

"Thank you," Max said as she scampered off to her desk. Everyone in the classroom was staring at her. She noticed that Kyoya was in the same class as her, and he sat directly in front of her. _Yes, someone smart to copy off of _Max thought to herself.

"Fancy seeing you here," She said to him with a small smile.

"Pretty surprising actually, out of all of the classrooms in the school we were put together,"

"It's a sign. A sign from the _God's of The Kids Who Happen To Suck At Biology_," Max laughed "It's a sign that you should let me copy you,"

"For a price and we have a deal,"

"Deal, but what's the price?"

"We'll get to that later,"

Max sat through the boring biology class and resorted to doodling on her paper. She looked at Kyoya, he was scribbling down everything the teacher said… Or was he? Max squinted a bit and tried to make out the words in his notebook. All she could read was "Day 23" and something about "innovative passion" ….whatever the hell that meant. She sighed and began ripping the corner of her paper. She ripped it off and ripped it into smaller and smaller pieces. It began to resemble a tiny pile of snow. She layed her head down on the desk and exhaled, which blew all of the small paper shreds all over Kyoya's back. "SHIT!" She whisper-screamed, and Kyoya turned around.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Yeah… I uh… hit my toe," Max muttered. Kyoya smiled and turned around. Max made a panicky face and dusted a bit of the paper off his back. She did it as lightly as she could; praying he wouldn't turn around, but he did. Before he made a full 180 she put her head down on the desk with a thud and pretended she was asleep. Kyoya looked down at her, shrugged, and turned back around.

Max opened one of her eyes to make sure the coast was clear and sat back up again. _How the hell am I going to get this off his back before class is over!? _Max thought to herself. She looked up at the clock, only 5 more minutes?! Shit! She carefully took her index finger, and slowly… ever so slowly, pushed a few bits of the paper off of his back.

"Max, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked, not even turning around.

"Erm… just stretching my arms, sorry if I touched you,"

"Hmmm… It's alright" Kyoya shut his notebook and put it in his bag. Max grabbed her bag off the floor and shoved her paper with her weird doodles down in it before Kyoya would see it. "So you draw?"

"Ah! What?"

"You draw. I heard your pencil against the paper, long strokes. Too long to be that of writing, so it had to be drawing,"

"Nope, I'm just handicapped. I was having some muscle spasms while I was trying to take notes; that's what you were hearing. I never draw ever," Max laughed a little at herself and Kyoya pointed at the paper sticking out of her bag. In the corner of the paper it was a small doodle of her punching Hikaru in the face. Max hit herself in the face with her palm. "Welp, that's embarrassing," Kyoya shook his head and rummaged through his bag and pulled out a gridded paper, with what seemed like designs for a magazine. It was for the Host Club magazine.

"I sketch, too,"

"Yeah well, that's different. You're designing something. I'm drawing a picture of me socking someone in the face," Max squinted at the paper for a minute and looked up at Kyoya "Hey that's for me isn't it!? Gimme. I want to see it!"

"Not yet, it's a work in progress," Kyoya put it back into a folder neatly "I show you when it's complete in the magazine. Or better yet, when you buy it," Kyoya smirked at her.

"Like any of you need any more money!" Max said with a laugh. The bell rang to go to the next class and they both got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Kyoya, what's all that stuff on your back?" She heard some guy say to Kyoya. She saw him turn around and look at all of the paper shreds on his back and she turned around and bolted for the door and ran down the hallway to her next class.

~until next chaper


	5. The Secret Hide Out

~Chapter 5~

.: The "Secret Hide out":.

Soon, another day of school at Ouran High School was over. Max yawned and staggered to the door of the Host Club. "Well, this is going to be uncomfortable," Max muttered to herself quietly. She pushed the heavy door open to the Host Club and walked in. It just looked normal in there. The fancy tables set with magnificent glassware and bouquets of flowers. _Yes… No dressing up as strange animals today _Max thought.

Max saw a huge table covered in desserts and she walked over there. She bent down and picked up a mini cherry pie and took a bite of it. "Well, here's the cake table. Where is Honey at?" Max felt a small hand grab on her ankle tightly. Max dropped her cherry pie and yelped. The hand pulled her down to the floor then two larger hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the table.

"Hehehehe Hiiii Maxie-chan! Welcome to me and Mori's secret hide out!" Max turned around and saw Honey sitting with his legs crossed beneath him; and Mori sat in the same way. Mori was hunched over though; the table being too short for him to sit comfortably. They were completely hidden under the table. The white table cloth went all the way down to the floor; blocking anyone's view. Honey had many plates of cakes and other desserts surrounding him.

"You freaked me out! I thought for sure that some kind of wild animal was in here! I thought it was a snake!" Max laughed and scooted to where the two were sitting. "Hi Mori,"

"Hello," Mori said without expression.

"Have you all seen Haruhi? Is she invited to this secret hideout?" Max asked smiling.

"I saw her… But she didn't get close enough for us to nab her! She's in the back with Tamaki," Honey said while he took a huge bite of a cookie.

"Hm…. Well, where is everyone?" Max asked.

"Not sure!"

"Welp, we should play a prank on them before the guests arrive here. Hey where did my cherry pie go?" Max looked all around her and peeked out from under the table cloth "Must've rolled off somewhere… Hmph,". Mori looked down on one of Honey's plates and picked up one of the small cherry pies and handed it to Max.

"Here," Mori said quietly.

"Thanks!" Max said grinning. She took the pie and ate some of it. Max heard the Host Club door open and she motioned for Honey and to be quiet; touching her index finger to her lips. She heard the twins mumbling and she heard Hikaru say something about wanting some cake. Max peeked out under the table cloth and saw two sets of feet walk over to the table. Max turned back over to Mori and Honey and mouthed the words "They're here" to them. Then they both shuffled quietly over to where Max was and watched the twins quietly. They continued to talk and they walked over to where Max, Mori, and Honey were. Max and Mori grabbed one of each of Kaoru's ankles and pulled him under; while Honey yanked Hikaru under.

"AHHH!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled in unison. Max clamped her hand over Kaoru's mouth and Honey clamped Hikaru's.

"Welcome to our secret hide out guys~" Honey sang happily. Hikaru bit Honey's hand, and Kaoru bit Max's. Max and Honey both yelped and pulled their hands away. Honey rubbed his with a mad looking expression on his face.

"THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!" Hikaru yelled; crossing his arms across his chest.

"YEAH! NO KIDDING!" Kaoru said; he folded his arms in the same way as Hikaru.

"Well… Ouch," Max said rubbing her hand "You bit me hard! Look you left teeth Marks!" Max showed her hand to Kaoru and he frowned. Hikaru looked at Max's hand and frowned slightly. Then shook It off and glared at her.

"YEAH, WELL THAT'S NORMALLY WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THINK YOU'RE BEING ABDUCTED!" Hikaru chimed in.

"YEAH!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh pfft. It wasn't that bad you whiney babies! Honey and Mori did the same thing to me,"

"Whatever!"Hikaru and Kaoru chimed.

"Well hey, while you're down here you should join in on our fun," Max winked and laughed.

"And eat cake~!" Honey sang; handing Hikaru and Kaoru a slice of cake.

"Well fine. I guess I'll stay," Kaoru mumbled, taking a bite of his cake. Hikaru looked over at Max and turned a little red.

"I uh—I'll stay too. Only for the cake though!' Hikaru took a huge bite of his cake and closed his eyes, but then peeked out of one to look at Max.

"Shhh, I think I hear someone else coming," Max whispered. She rolled over and peeked out of the table cloth; getting closer to Hikaru. He blushed and scooted over a little. "It's Kyoya! If we can nab him we can nab anyone. Mwahhahahahha~"

"If we 'nab' Kyoya we're all dead," Kaoru muttered.

"Did you guys forget!? You have two martial arts masters on your side! We can take anyone…. even Kyoya!" Honey sang happily, and Mori nodded.

"Shhhhh! He's coming over here!" Max whisper screamed at them. They all hushed and watched Max as she peeked out of the table cloth. They all heard footsteps come near the table. He was a few feet from Max. She grinned and wiggled her fingers in a crazy manner. Kyoya walked over to the table and Max grabbed both of his legs and tried to pull him under the table. He just fell flat on his butt and lost his glasses. She struggled to tug him under. She wasn't too strong though. Kyoya sat up; pretty dazed from the event and looked at the two hands grabbing his ankles. He recognized them immediately and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Max? Would you mind telling me what exactly you're doing to me?'

"This isn't Max…." Max said in the deepest, scariest voice she could possibly make "This is Satan. I'm here to _drag_ you down into the deep sinister realms of hell with me," Honey giggled and Max turned around and motioned for him to shush. "Come with me, or face the dire consequences,"

Kyoya picked up his glasses, put them safely in his pocket, and scooted over to the table; Max's clutch still firm on his ankles. Then he sharply sat up and lifted the table cloth up and Max was laying on her stomach looking up at him. He smirked and said "Greetings, Satan,"

"Welcome to hell," Max said with a grin. Kyoya actually crawled in with the rest of the Host Club; them making room for him. Kyoya looked over at Hikaru; who happened to be sitting close to Max. Hikaru glared at Kyoya.

"Haiii Kyoya! Welcome to our secret hide out," Honey sang wiggling around.

"Interesting," Kyoya said.

"You know what we need? Drinks. All of this cake is making me seriously thirsty!" Kaoru said.

"Oh hey, I'll go get some drinks. I'll be right back," Max said.

"Well, you will probably need someone to help you," Kyoya said with a smirk; making Hikaru cringe.

"Alright, let's go!" Max sat up and crawled out from under the table. Kyoya followed her and they both stood up. Max dusted her shirt and shorts off and Kyoya wiped off his glasses and put them back on. "Oh your glasses… I was afraid I broke them or something. Whew. No telling how much those are worth,"

"You'd be right about that," Kyoya said. He looked down at her shorts and long sleeve shirt. "Not to be rude… but are you ever going to wear the uniform?"

"Hell no! That nasty banana dress? I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing, wait NO! I wouldn't be caught using that thing as toilet paper! That's how ugly it is. Plus—here's a secret about me…. I look absolutely AWFUL in yellow,"

"Probably so, it seems like it would clash with your skin,"

"Finally someone who understands… I'm too pale to wear that crazy bright stuff," Max tugged at her shirt sleeve awkwardly and shifted on her feet.

Kyoya smirked "We'd better get going,"

"Yeah," Max said… beginning to walk. She skipped in front of him and walked backwards; holding her hands behind her back "Hey uh not to be weird or creep-ish… But you look pretty… uh—different without glasses,"

"Now look at whose avoiding compliments," Kyoya smirked at her and she cringed and looked away. She stood still for a moment as he caught up to her and she spun around and walked beside him.

"Um," Max fake coughed and grinned "You look good,"

"Are you implying that I look bad with them?"

"No! Certainly not!" Max smacked herself in the face "You…. Ah… Quit prodding! I get it, I get it! I'm a hypocrite! Boom. Done. Period,"

"So today in Biology…. Why did you put the paper shreds all over my back? I assume that's why you kept touching me… You were putting them on me,"

"Ah no! It wasn't like that" Max muttered awkwardly "I uh, was ripping a piece of paper up and I accidently blew them on you. I was trying to get them off before class was over,"

"So, That's why you ran away?" Kyoya smirked again at Max and she blushed.

"Yup, pretty much,"

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to walk with me. So, you wouldn't end up being late again,"

"I'm sorry. That would've been nice… I was late to pretty much all of my classes," Max sighed and looked away from him "I felt so awkward though! I thought you'd think I was some kind of weird ass or whatever,"

"I most likely would,"

"Well thanks for being encouraging!" Max said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smiling. She knew that Kyoya was just kidding.

They finally reached the kitchen and Max poured some cups of fruit punch for everyone, she carried a few in her arms. She walked awkwardly back to the dessert table with Kyoya, shaking a little. Her foot caught under a carpet. She fell face down on the carpet; on top of all of the glasses of fruit punch.

"Well this is fan-fucking-tastic!" Max said looking down at herself. Kyoya turned around and walked quickly over to her; setting the fruit punch down.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya said holding his hand out to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Yeah… besides being all sticky and disgusting; I'm physically alright," Max sighed. Kyoya walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small towel and handed it to her. She dried most of herself off.

"You're lucky that you didn't get cut," Kyoya said as he looked down at the ground covered in shards of glass "You can go change in the dressing room,"

"Into what? I'm not wearing the banana dress. I'd rather run around butt naked than wear that thing,"

"We have the costumes in there… Remember? Go ahead and go change. I'll call some maids to come clean the mess,"

"Thanks Kyoya," Max said looking down at her feet.

"It's no problem," Kyoya pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

Max walked out of the room and went in the dressing room. Sure enough, there was many costumes in there to choose from. There was a school-girl uniform in there. It was grey, black, and aqua blue. It reminded her vaguely of Hatsune Miku. She shrugged and peeled her old clothes off. She set the soaked clothes down and wiped the remaining punch off of her body with the towel. "Luckily it didn't leak through to my bra and underwear… I'd be in trouble then," Max muttered.

Suddenly, Max saw the curtains part behind her, it was Hikaru. Max yelped ,dashed, and hid behind the doors of the open wardrobe and began to scream at him. He was looking at the ground and didn't notice that she was half naked until he heard her scream."AHHH WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF HERE!" Max screamed. She threw her sopping wet shirt at his face and it covered his eyes.

Hikaru peeled the shirt off his face, looked at Max, and yelped."WELL I THOUGHT YOU'D BE DRESSED BY NOW! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TAKING SO LONG!" He covered his eyes. "I needed to talk to you,"

"Fucking pervert… Turn around for a minute," Max muttered. Hikaru did as he was told and she pulled the clothes on quickly. "Okay. Now what the hell do you want to talk about, pervert? You aren't going to sexually harass me again are you? Because trust me! I will not hold back at ALL this time. I will kick your manhood clean off!"

"Calm down for a second will you! I didn't mean to okay!" Hikaru yelled in an embarrassed way.

"Oh GOD! KISS MY ASS! KIND OF LIKE YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH ME UP AGAINST THE SINK AND KISS ME!"

"It wasn't like that okay! I didn't mean to! SHUT UP! I seriously just wanted to talk.." Hikaru said. He still seemed pretty self-conscious about what happened at Haruhi's house.

"What do you want to say?"

"I want to apologize, Okay? I didn't mean to kiss you…" Max smacked herself in the face and looked at him from between her fingers.

"You are the most confusing person I have EVER met in my entire life. Just please tell me before my brain explodes… Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know…"

"Bullshit. You had to have a reason,"

"It's stupid and it doesn't matter,"

"It matters to me damnit! I was involved in it,"

"I thought that….." Hikaru looked down at his feet.

"SPIT IT OUT FOR GOD SAKES! NO TELLING WHAT PEOPLE THINK WE'RE DOING IN HERE!"

"UGH SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE"

"Hikaru, you have 5 seconds to tell me why before I kick the shit out of you,"

"Fine! Ugh…..I thought that if I kissed you…. Maybe I'd…." Hikaru sighed and shook his head "This sounds so pathetic," He mumbled, he turned around and sat in one of the chairs in the dressing room.

"Just say it. You have 3 seconds,"

"I kissed you because I thought your special-ness would rub off on me,"

"What? Really?" Max's face lit up for a moment "Well that's kinda cute," Max laughed loudly and combed her hand through her hair.

"I'M LEAVING!" Hikaru stood up to leave and Max laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Hahahahaha I'm just playing with you, Hikaru. I'm not really THAT special though. I'm just me,"

"Yeah you are. Everyone likes you,"

Max shrugged and looked at him. "I'm sure that there are a lot of people who like you, too,"

"I dunno about that,"

"Well, I like you, Hikaru,"

"I don't really see why,"

"Well I just do,"

"I dunno,"

"Well…. I'm not just talking out my ass, Hikaru. You're just as special as I am," There was dead silence for a few seconds while Hikaru just stared at his feet awkwardly.

"Why do you think I am?" Hikaru finally muttered as he looked up at her. She sighed and rocked around on her feet.

"Don't let this go to your head, alright? If you walk around and start acting like a douche bag I'll kick the shit out of you _and_ your brother for good measure, ok?"

"Okay,"

"You are special because of the way you act. You're hardheaded: Yes. You're a bit of an ass: Yes. But you're honest and that's what matters… to me anyway…. You love your brother a lot and I admire that, although I hope the rumors about the twincest are lies…" Max shuddered "I think it's just a front to make girls all woozy but whatever, but you know. You are pretty attractive too, like unique. I've never really seen anyone who looks like you besides your brother. You two are definitely one of a kind, and I'm sure when you're fun to be around when you're not being mean, I mean I'd seriously hang out with you,"

"What? No way,"

"Yes way!" Max grinned "You and I are a lot more alike than you might think we are. You're cool Hikaru,"

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome,"

"What about me is attractive?" Hikaru maybe smiled a little bit.

"Alright, now you're just asking for a foot up your ass. You know you're good looking and I don't need to tell you, YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME! if you don't know you're good looking you're seriously the most stupid person I've ever met in my life,"

"Okay okay… You're right,"

"Yeah don't tease me. You wanted to have this serious conversation! Now its dead… poof…gone,"

"You're good looking too," Hikaru said quietly.

"Oh would you look at the time," Max pretended to look at the wrist watch that she didn't have "Looks like it's time for Hikaru to leave! Tata~ Go! Goooodbyeeeee,"

"What happens if I don't leave?" Hikaru said as he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. He didn't like being told what to do; especially by a girl.

"I'll tell everyone how you're a pervert who walks in on women in the dressing rooms," Max kicked his foot and raised her eyebrows at him. He shifted and got up with a bored expression on his face.

"Okay fine. Bye, Max,"

"Later, Hikaru," Max watched as Hikaru walked out of the dressing room and Max shook her head. "He's lucky I didn't punch him right in the face when he ran in here," She mumbled. She fixed her hair and walked out of the dressing room, where Kyoya was surprisingly standing waiting for her. He looked her over; the aqua in the costume really brought out her eyes and looked good on her.

"What was Hikaru doing in there?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't really know," Max said awkwardly. She shifted a bit on her feet.

"I know about the kiss, Max,"

"WHAT!? HOW?" She looked at the devilish Kyoya smirk at her and she shook her head "Never mind, I don't even want to know," She muttered "He was just apologizing or whatever. We're cool now, I think…" Max shrugged "Maybe if he calmed down a little we could be friends,"

"This entire situation is very strange. I don't understand why he's stepping away from his brother like this,"

"Well," Max shrugged and sighed "I don't really know him well enough to know what's going on with him. I'm just happy that I don't want to beat the crap out of him anymore. Or at least, not beat him to death…"

"Well, I'm glad that you all have finally found solid ground," Kyoya said without expression. Max cocked her head and looked at him in a questioning manner.

"I guess," She shrugged.


	6. Tease

~Chapter 6~

_ Soon the guests began to arrive at the Ouran Host Club; and it was Max's first time with real customers. She sat down at a table awkwardly and waited for someone to be escorted to her table. Kyoya stood close to her as he scribbled notes down in his notebook._

"So… Tell me…." Max said awkwardly as she shifted to face Kyoya "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Be yourself," Kyoya said; not moving his head away from his notebook.

"Hah!" Max laughed a little "I don't really know if that's too great of an idea,"

"You were the one that recognized herself as the 'people charmer' if I'm not mistaken?" Kyoya said sarcastically as he looked up at her with his usual smirk at her.

"I don't really know about that," Max laughed a little and scratched her head "Believe it or not I am pretty awkward,"

"I'm sure everyone will like you, Maxeen,"

"Ahhhh!" She shook her head around "Why must you INSIST on calling me by god awful full name,"

Kyoya just smirked at her, pushed his glasses up his nose, and walked away while he was scribbling in his notebook.

"Weird dude… Really weird dude," Max muttered. Suddenly she saw a shy looking guy with glasses approach her table. He bowed his head at her and slowly looked up into her eyes.

"Y-You must be Max… I don't r-eally know i-if you remember me…" The boy muttered "But I'm Heichiro… I'm in your third period class,"

"I remember you," Max smiled "I asked to borrow you pencil… and forgot to return it. I'm sorry!" She dug through her pockets and pulled out his pencil "Here it is, terribly sorry… But it's nice to meet you Heichiro. Um… sit down if you like. I'm a bit new to this so if you excuse me,"

"It's fine…" Heichiro sat down awkwardly and he and Max began to talk. Kyoya watched and he talked to Tamaki.

"Well it seems like she is doing alright," Kyoya said; watching her closely.

"Indeed she is~"

"To be completely honest I'm going to have to admit…. I was a bit," Kyoya sighed and looked at Tamaki sideways "Worried about her. She's fairly blunt and loud… I didn't know that she could be so kind to a person,"

(Back to Max)

"I-I must say, Max… You're really quite beautiful, especially this close up," Heichiro murmured awkwardly.

"Aw shucks," Max said blushing "Really? You think so? You're quite the sweet one, Heichiro. I'm supposed to be the one making you feel good, but thank you,"

"N-no problem," Heichiro said, shifting a bit. Max half smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She felt his cheeks grow hot under her lips. He stood up suddenly and awkwardly. "Oh hey- I'm sorry kid! I didn't mean to-"

"No it was nice," Heichiro slurred "But now I feel…. Dizzy," he placed the back of his hand against his forehead. Max stood up sharply and rushed over to him. Before she could reach him; Heichiro fell down on the floor. She bent down beside him and tried to wake him up.

"Maxeen?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS MAN!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She heard Tamaki squeal from the background.

Max flung her head over in his direction "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She heard the thud of Tamaki's footsteps to the left of her and when he reached him he screamed at the top of his lungs "OH MY GOD! IS HE DEAD!?"

"He isn't dead you moron," Max muttered angrily. She was beginning to hear shrieks and whispers from the guests. She clenched her fists and looked at the ground.

"KYOYA! GET OVER HERE AND SAVE THIS POOR MAN!" Tamaki screeched like a banshee. It caught Max of guard and she jumped.

"Jesus Christ! Don't yell so much! Everyone is already freaked out enough!" Max whisper screamed at him. She saw Kyoya jog up in the background. He reached them and crouched down beside Heiichiro and felt for a pulse to make sure he was okay.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked.

"HE'S DEAD!" Tamaki yelled; now crying like a small child.

"DO YOU HAVE ROCKS FOR BRAINS!? HE'S CLEARLY BREATHING LOOK AT HIS CHEST!" Max yelled making everyone stare at her. Kyoya tried to speak but he was cut off by Tamaki.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Tamaki yelled again. He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number "I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Tamaki-I" Kyoya said, trying to but in.

"YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY I DON'T KNOW YOU WELL!" Max said now standing up to her full height as she looked Tamaki square in the eyes. She saw him begin to tremble and sweat "IF I KNEW YOU BETTER, I WOULD HAVE KICKED YOUR BALLS UP INTO YOUR MOUTH BY NOW!"

"OH NOOOOO!" Tamaki hid behind Kyoya who was now grimacing. "KYOYA SAVE ME! THE MURDERER IS AFTER ME NOW!"

"Tamaki-She's"

"HELL YEAH I'M AFTER YOU. WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU. I'M GONNA KNOCK THOSE ROCKS RIGHT OUT OF YOU HEAD! IT MIGHT STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT!"

"Save meee," Tamaki whispered to Kyoya. Kyoya pushed him off, completely pissed by now.

"TAMAKI, SHE IS COMPLETELY RIGHT!" He screamed, a small blood vessel beginning to show in the center of his forehead "HE ISN'T DEAD! HE JUST PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR! NOW HELP ME PICK HIM UP SO WE CAN TAKE HIM TO THE BACK ROOM. WE ARE DISTURBING THE GUESTS!"

Tamaki gulped and scooped up Heiichiro and Kyoya helped him. Max sighed and picked up Heiichiro's glasses which had fallen to the floor in the struggle. She followed Kyoya and Tamaki, and Tamaki took extensive measures to make sure there was quite a distance between him and Max. When they reached the room in the back, which had a few red velvet couches in it, Tamaki set Heiichiro down on one of them and elevated his legs up on a pillow. He shot up suddenly and awkwardly; eyeballing Max.

"I'm going to go get a nurse," He mumbled as he began to slide out of the room; still watching Max apprehensively. "This might actually take awhile….," Tamaki mumbled quietly to himself. Max glared at him, he yelped like a puppy and ran like a mad-man out of the room. Kyoya sighed and pulled his glasses off and began to wipe them on his shirt. Max shook her head and sat down on a couch opposite of Heiichiro.

"I must say, Maxeen, you must be quite brilliant," Kyoya said calmly, not taking his attention off of cleaning his glasses.

"Um," Max muttered "Excuse me….?"

"Brilliant as in-," Kyoya smirked and slid his glasses on "Well, you have to be the only person in the history of my knowing people to cause someone to faint by simply kissing their cheek,"

"Fuck…," She muttered "You saw that?"

"Indeed," He grinned a bit more "Quite humorous,"

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me or flirting with me," Max sighed "Either way you better stop before I kick the shit out of you,"

"Are you…. Embarrassed?"

"Hell yeah I'm embarrassed! What the fuck! I caused this poor guy to pass out in front of an audience of people, who probably think I'm some kind of murderer or worse… A PERVERT! And, it's all because of a fucking kiss. I have the worst luck ever. I should just hang myself from the curtains over there before I fuck anything else up. Want to help me up?"

"Still," Kyoya looked down at her and smiled "It does mean you have to be quite brilliant,"

"Quit talking in that seductive voice. You're starting to creep me out," Max looked away from him and stuck her nose in the air.

"You find my voice arousing?"

"Don't twist my words! I said you were talking in a seductive voice, not that your voice was seductive, and you better stop. The only thing that's about to be aroused is my fist in your face,"

"Still, it does mean that you find my voice seductive, no matter how you're saying it,"

"No, I meant it in a way that you MADE your voice sound like that on purpose. Which means actually, in fact, you're trying to arouse me, which means you're aroused by me, and in even simpler terms, MEANS YOU'RE A PERVERT,"

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. Ever think that I might just be teasing you? Maybe I'm curious as to see how you would react,"

"What? You think I'm going to rip my clothes off and be like "OH LAWD MY BODY IS READY! JUST TAKE ME KYOYA! I NEED IT! I CAN NOT STAND THAT SEXY VOICE" Max cackled like a witch and shook her head "Hell no. What kind of women have you been around, damn? I always assumed most of the women at Ouran were pretty much airheads, but jeez, it's_ really_ that bad?"

"I was just curious. Nothing more to it,"

"I call bullshit, there's always something to it,"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you,"

"You make me want to gnaw my wrists off," Max sighed "Talking to you reminds me of walking through a maze; you always answer questions with things that make you want to ask more questions, kinda' like how every wrong turn you make in a maze leads you to a dead end… You're nothing but a mystery to me, Kyoya"

"I can say the same for you. You and I are a lot more alike than you think,"

"Pfft, that's a load of crap," Max folded her arms and glared at Kyoya "Educate me,"

"You avoid giving answers by threats and sarcastic remarks. You aren't really a maze, but you're like a brick house with no doors. You have no idea what's inside,"

"That isn't the same at all! Maybe, did you ever think that maybe I'm not comfortable letting a devious person like you in? You don't know me well and I could very well be very open with other people. But you, something makes me feel uneasy when I'm around you, like you know something that I don't and you just tease me and poke my buttons like I'm some sort of experiment. You're like that with everyone, so no, we aren't alike,"

Kyoya looked at her for a moment completely astonished. Then shook it off and looked away.

"You're just afraid," Max said with a sly grin.

"That isn't the case at all," Kyoya mumbled as he looked away from her for a moment.

"Pfft,"

"You're very…. Intriguing"

"…..How so?"

"I won't tell you, remember?"

"Man, I guess I'm just going to have a permanent migraine when I'm around you," Max smiled at him a little.

"Perhaps so,"

"And you're a pervert, too. So I have to keep my distance," Max scooted a little bit away from him on the couch from where he was standing. Kyoya smirked and half stepped a bit closer to her, and she scooted away again, he then walked towards her and she jumped off the couch and landed on her feet a few yards away from it, it looked almost feline. Kyoya continued to walk towards her maybe actually smiling a little and she giggled.

"Awhhh!" Max cooed in a teasing voice "Is Kyoya actually being playful?" She threw her fists up in the air, winked at him and yelled "Catch me if you can, pervert!" She then dropped to the floor and flipped over to the table in between the couches and went under it. Kyoya walked over to the table, and when she saw his feet get close enough she bonked them hard with her small fists. He jerked back and grunted in pain, then bent down to look under the table. Max was already gone. She jumped on top of the table and rocket launched off of his back; making Kyoya issue an Oomf like noise. She landed gracefully on all fours and flipped around to sit and look at him.

"You're like a small child," Kyoya muttered, straightening himself up and looking down at Max. She then sat up straight, and lifted her arms up in the air and grabbed the top of the couch. She stuck her tongue out at Kyoya and flipped over. She landed with a thud on her butt behind the couch. Kyoya strode over to the couch and looked over it, and all he saw was a blur of Max's hand flying up and snatching his glasses. She laughed madly and stood up quickly; running into another room and closed the door. It was dark in there and she felt around for a light switch for a few minutes. There was hardly any luck. "Shit, where the fuck are the lights?" She asked herself quietly as she felt around on the walls some more. Then suddenly, the room was filled with light and Max saw Kyoya in the corner of the room; his hand on a light-switch. He got in through another door.

"Well, I guess your eyesight is better than I anticipated," Max smiled and leaned against the wall. She teasingly held his glasses out and wiggled them a little bit. He walked over to her and took them from her hands, but didn't put them on for a second. He just looked at her with his onyx eyes and breathed deeply. Max swallowed and began to feel a bit uneasy.

"You do like the way I look without them, if I remember correctly," His voice was a bit more gravelly than usual. She felt her cheeks grow a bit hot in embarrassment and she looked at her feet and shifted around awkwardly. "…Don't you?"

"Um, yeah…" She swallowed "But, if you know that then why do you insist on getting me to tell you?"

"I wanted to hear you say it," He smirked and stepped a bit closer to her. Max tried to dodge him but he put both of his hands against the wall beside her. She was unable to get away and her stomach flip flopped inside of her. He just continued to gaze over her; his eyes glazed over with desire. She wobbled on her feet a little and bit her bottom lip. "Shh," Kyoya whispered. He bent down and got a bit closer to her. He was only a few inches away from her and she could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her lips, breath that smelled like honey. He then bent around her and got close to her ears "If you tease me," Kyoya whispered, his lips barely touching her ears "I can tease you, too" He then backed away from her and slid his glasses on and smirked.

"I-I…." Max stuttered, still a bit blushy "I didn't tease you like that!"

"We never set rules on this game, now did we?"

"I was playing with you! I didn't- didn't…..Ugh…" She mumbled, completely rattled.

"I'm glad to know you think I'm attractive, though,"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Max yelled, snapping out of it instantly "All I said was that I thought you looked good without glasses, I could've just meant that you looked ugly with them!"

"I didn't mean just that, Maxeen," He smirked.

"Um…,"

"You were breathing pretty fast and you were blushing," Kyoya smiled and gave her that look again.

"Well…. Well…. WELL!" Max clenched her hands "Yeah! I think you're attractive! If I didn't I probably would have kicked the shit out of you for getting so close like that….You probably think I'm attractive, too. But, I'm not 'bout to just grab your crotch and tease you about it!"

Kyoya burst out laughing and shook his head "It wasn't that bad, I didn't even touch you,"

"…..I really hate you,"

"But, you liked it none-the-less,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Don't lie to yourself. You most certainly liked it. Probably even _loved_ it,"

Max clenched her fists and looked at the ground "….Kyoya say it again and I swear to god,"

"You. Liked. it."

Max looked up at him and raised her leg up sharply in a kick; her foot landing square in his crotch. Kyoya yelped in pain, grabbed himself, and fell to the floor gasping for air. Max then stepped around him cautiously and walked to the door. "Bye~" She sang, winking at Kyoya "I'll be sure to tell everyone how much of a pervert you are! Max opened the door and walked out of the room. She turned and started down a short hallway and then opened another door…. only to open it upon Hikaru's face. "AHHH!" Max screamed and jumped back; completely freaked out "WHAT THE HELL, HIKARU!"

"What the heck are you doing back here, and why are you so sweaty?" Hikaru asked as he stuck his nose in the air, seeming a bit disgusted.

"Never mind that, what the hell are you doing standing inches away from a door… WITHOUT OPENING IT!?"

"Well, I'm scared of this room because Umehito sometimes creeps around back here,"

"Who's that? And that doesn't explain why you'd be standing here like a freaking retard!"

"You don't want to know who he is, and I was just looking for you, jeez,"

"Oh," Max muttered. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and Kyoya walked up. His eyes were bloodshot and he wobbled awkwardly; seemingly in pain in the nether regions. His hair was sticking out every which way. Max chuckled at her accomplishment and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh hey Kyoya, you're looking GREAT!"

"Kyoya? What were you two…" Hikaru's expression darkened. He looked at sweaty Max, back at messy Kyoya, then back at Max. "Wait a minute…You wouldn't,"

"Um, what are you talking about?" Max said as she raised one of her eyebrows. She looked over at Kyoya and then at herself. She shuddered and cringed when she understood what he meant. "OH HELL NO! IT ISN'T LIKE THAT, HIKARU! I'D NEVER-"

"You bastard," Hikaru said darkly glaring at Kyoya. Kyoya understood, too. He was too pissed and in pain to care though. He just smirked at Hikaru and looked at Max.

"Wait a minute, what the fuck, Kyoya? Have you lost your mind?" Max said heatedly, and then she looked over at Hikaru's darkening expression; his eyes full of hatred. She nervously spat out "Hikaru, it isn't like that! We didn't do anything like this! I promise!"

"What are you so pissed about anyway, Hikaru?" Kyoya interrupted sarcastically.

"You know why, bastard. I'm leaving," Hikaru stormed off and Max tried to grab his arm, but he jerked away. When he was out of sight Max flipped around to Kyoya and glared at him angrily.

"What the fuck was that?" Max said.

"Don't worry about it," Kyoya said; his voice still a bit labored. I'll tell him the truth about it eventually… I was just curious about something,"

"Well thanks a lot. You know what works a lot better? Just fucking asking people! Jesus Christ," Max shook her head "What are you so curious about?"

"He likes you,"

"Well no shit Sherlock, I've known that for awhile. It doesn't take a Mississippi rocket scientist to figure that one out," Max said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "Wait a minute why does that even matter to you?"

"I'm just curious,"

"Bullshit, but anyway I'm going back to work before you give me another headache, Bye Kyoya. You better tell him the truth or I'll kick your ass,"

3 Reviews till' next chapter!

Sorry about the wait. My sister took my laptop again and the file got deleted multiple times. I hope it turned out good, despite the 1,000 times I typed it :l


	7. Trip to the Mall

~Chapter 7~

.:Trip to the Mall:.

Max walked in her apartment after the long day of being at the Host Club. She shrugged her jacket off and hung it on a coat hanger. She wiped her shoes off on the welcome mat beside the door and kicked her shoes off. Max's Mom emerged from the back room with a head full of curlers in her hair and a face mask. She kind of looked like an alien.

"Hi sweetie!" She exclaimed happily and walked over to the front door. She rocked back and forth on her feet and smiled "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Ugh…. Don't even remind me," Max grumbled as she staggered over to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"Is it the twin again? I thought he apologized." Her Mom cocked her head to the side and walked to their small dining room table and sat down.

"No, it's the other one,"

"Who!?"

"The guy with the glasses, Kyoya,"

"Oh my, well he's quite the looker isn't he?" Max's Mom looked at Max in a dreamy way and she cringed and slammed the fridge.

"Mom, don't be creepy. He's like a third of your age,"

"Is he the one you were dressing up for that one night?" Leigh giggled like a small girl and Max unscrewed the cap and gulped down her water angrily, her cheeks turning a bit red in the process. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"I wasn't just trying to impress him," Max muttered quietly as she removed the bottle from her lips "I just wanted to look good for everyone,"

"That's unlike you,"

"They're all pretty handsome dudes! What do you expect me to do? Walk in there and be like 'Sup dawgz' and wear my usual dumpster diving attire? NO! These aren't my idiot friends that I had back in America. All of them looked like they could've walked out of a Magazine or something…"

"Very true, they were all so cute~"

"Okay, Mom…. You're being creepy again,"

"And you're right! We should take you shopping for some new clothes! You should invite Haruhi and her cute father!" Max cringed at that "You are looking a bit shabby,"

"Okay Mom, I was exaggerating. My clothes aren't that hideous are they?" Max looked down at her plain black shirt and slightly worn skirt.

"They're just getting old! Why don't you wear the uniforms anyway?"

"Mom, not only are they disgustingly ugly, they're expensive as hell, too!"

"Well you know we can afford it…."

"I don't care! Say we can't! I'm not wearing that nasty thing! I'd rather go to school in S&M fetish gear, THAT'S HOW BAD IT IS"

"Fine fine, go get ready for dinner. I have a casserole cooking"

(Fast forward to the weekend where Haruhi and Max go shopping)

Max and Haruhi approached a huge shopping mall. The parking lot was completely full and they had to walk from a close supermarket where they parked. Max's Mom and Haruhi's Dad walked a few feet behind them talking about fashion and celebrity gossip. Max and Haruhi both cringed at every squeal that issued from behind them. When they got close enough to the mall Max gasped in surprise. The mall was nearly 3 stories high and full of all different kinds of people, colorful shops, and cute restaurants.

"Jeez, this place is huge!" Max exclaimed, her eyes widening as she took the whole view in.

"It was opened last year. Rich and poor both shop here. This place has nearly everything," Haruhi said back happily, but then raised her eyebrows in question as Max cringed a little. "What's the matter?"

"The idiots won't be here, will they?" Max muttered awkwardly as she clenched her small hands into fists.

"I hope not," Haruhi cringed herself and shook her head "They're all still pretty convinced this place is for 'commoners' only, so I don't think we'll be seeing them here. If we do… This is going to be a long day,"

"You're telling me! Tamaki thinks I'm a murderer, Hikaru thinks I'm some kind of sex animal, Kyoya is some kind of creepy sex animal, and who knows what the rest of them think of me by now!"

"Kyoya? Sex animal?"

"Nah not really," Max shook her head again "He just kinda… I don't know. He makes me feel uneasy. He does some strange things sometimes,"

"Wait a minute…. You all didn't?"

"HELL NO! He just kinda teased me in a sexual way," Max mumbled awkwardly.

"He did something like that to me at one point, too. He was just proving a point though… or at least I tell myself that he was proving a point,"

"I dunno, I was teasing him so maybe I pissed him off. I ended up kicking him in the nuts and Hikaru saw us and got the wrong idea and got super pissed. I was all sweaty and Kyoya looked like he had just jumped out of a sewer. They ended up yelling at each other and stuff. So now I have to deal with that awkwardness all freaking over again,"

"Well, gosh. I was for sure that I had it the worst,"

"Nope,"

"Well," Haruhi asked Max when they walked inside the massive and colorful mall. "Where do you want to go? I know all of the best places to get the best deals! It won't cost you anything"

"We could shop anywhere you like. I don't really have a budget,"

"Really?! Oh my gosh! You want to go to the top floor? I've never been able to go up there. I've always wanted to see what its like,"

"Sure, if you want to see it,"

"Hey, wait a minute. No budget? Are you implying that you're actually well off?" Haruhi asked in a confused tone. Max sighed and looked at her.

"Try not to talk about it too much, but yeah… we're pretty well off. It's a long story and I can't really tell you why, but it's nothing to worry or be confused about,"

"Alright, I trust you," Haruhi said quietly, seeming a bit disappointed. They stepped onto an escalator and went to the top floor. When they both got there they stared at the place in awe. Grand shops were everywhere, decked out in the most extravagant décor. The men and women who were walking around were wearing the latest fashions.

"WOW, this place looks like something you'd see on T.V." Max said excitedly

"I know! This is amazing!" Haruhi grinned widely.

"Let's go in this shop first," Max said happily; pointing into a black and white shop called _"La Bella"_. Haruhi nodded and they both walked in the shop, it was full of black and white clothes. "Hey, this all matches my hair!" Max said happily as she grabbed a short mod dress made of patterned black and white squared. "This would be cool for like a party or something!" Haruhi nodded and gazed around the shop, admiring all of the beautiful clothes. Max half smiled and touched Haruhi's arm gently. "You pick something out, too. I'll get it for you,"

Max and Haruhi shopped around _La Bella _for quite some time. Haruhi picked out a small white dress with a cute black collar. Max bought a handful of cute clothes and a couple pairs of shoes. They walked to another shop and Max bought more colorful clothes and insisting on getting Haruhi a cute brown sweater that she knew would look good with her eyes.

They walked out of the store laughing and joking about some of the crazy clothes in there when she noticed Kyoya sitting on a bench with his legs crossed a few yards away from them. He was wearing a simple dark V-neck and jeans; it was weird seeing him in something other than his uniform. Max shuddered and turned the other way but Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"It's no use. If he's here the rest of them are, too. I should have left my cell phone at home. I know they have that ridiculous tracking device on there," Haruhi said with a sigh. She was right, too. Soon she saw the Tamaki walk up with the twins chasing each other, and Honey riding on Mori's back.

"Welp, Might as well just jump head first off that balcony and kill myself so I don't have to deal with this mess," Max walked over to the balcony and acted like she was going to jump off but Haruhi pulled her down.

"Max you're so dramatic," Haruhi said still holding her arm. Then the both of them jumped at the sound of Kyoya's voice.

"Maxeen, Haruhi… Didn't know you all came here… Especially up here," Kyoya said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah!" Kaoru said as he elbowed Hikaru who seemed upset "Aren't you two too poor for this?"

"Hey don't be mean to Maxie-chan just because she can't afford stuff like us!" Honey whined as Mori walked up.

"YEAH," Tamaki squealed "DON'T BE MEAN TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"My Mom got a raise. We're celebrating," Max muttered awkwardly. She tried as hard as should could to avoid Kyoya's gaze, but she felt his glare very intent on her. It was making her blush madly.

"Interesting," Kyoya said with a bit of suspicion in his voice. He continued to look over Max like she was some sort of biology specimen, making a mental note of this.

Max saw Hikaru standing a few feet away from everyone. He had his headphones in like he normally does when he's upset. Kyoya never told him the truth about everything, and Max was beginning to get pissed.

"Kyoya," Max said as nicely as he could. She tried as hard as she could to not kick him in the crotch and throw him off the balcony.

Kyoya automatically understood what she meant to say and he stepped outside of the crowd and walked a little bit away out of hearing distance so they could talk, and Max followed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Max demanded angrily "You never told him,"

"Actually, I did," Kyoya said as he leaned against the balcony "I could never let something like that float around. It could ruin my reputation,"

"Then why is he so pissed off?"Max then realized what he said and her eyes narrowed "WAIT A MINUTE, Ruin your reputation?! Excuse me?"

"He just feels like an idiot," Kyoya smirked at her "And yes, that would ruin my reputation,"

"Have you lost your mind? Were you dropped on your head as a child? Or were you just born retarded?" Max clenched her hands into fists "Maybe I should give you another kick so you know who you're talking to. Or, better yet! I'll throw your sneaky rat ass off this fucking balcony, how would that work out for your reputation?!"

"It wouldn't do much to be honest. You would just end up in jail,"

"We'll see about that! PREPARE TO DIE," Max wrapped her thin arms around Kyoya's waist and tried to hoist him up, but he was really heavy and she could only lift him a few inches. "Jesus Christ you're fat," Max mumbled, trying to keep all of the attention on Kyoya. He just stared down at her; smirking.

"It seems like you need to exercise,"

"IT SEEMS LIKE YOUBETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR DICK OFF!"

"Maxeen, please, you're embarrassing yourself," Kyoya put his hand on her arm and smirked. Max turned a little red because of the touch, but then shook it off. She released him quickly and looked at the floor. Max then straightened herself up and walked away quietly, she only got about 20 feet before she got angry again. She turned around and ran towards Kyoya as fast as a lightning bolt. Her hair flew behind her like some sort of thundercloud; the black and white swirling. When she reached him she rocketed herself into the air and drop kicked him as hard as she could in the gut, and he fell to his knees on the floor sputtering. Max landed on her butt as well, but she got up quickly and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I need exercise. MY ASS! You're just fat is all!" Max laughed loudly and pulled out her phone and took a picture of Kyoya struggling on the ground "Welp, this is going on the internet. Bye now~" She skipped off back to the group, who were all staring at her like she had gone mad. "Well that's all taken care of," She muttered awkwardly.

"Max! You… You…" Haruhi said in a panicky voice. She bit her nails and raised a slender finger up to point at Kyoya who was now getting to his feet.

"YEAH, I KNOW. I KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Max folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air. Hikaru had even taken his headphones off and hung them around his neck.

"Maxie-chan~ I didn't know you could kick like that!" Honey sang happily in admiration. Mori gave her a reassuring nod as well. Max put her hands on her hips and grinned widely.

"Well, let's just say I've had quite a bit of experience with assholes," Max said as she dusted one of her shoulders off. Max looked over at Hikaru. He was half smiling at her and she gave him a thumb up and winked.

"Quite hilarious," Kyoya said, now standing behind Max. She jumped around and put her fists up and bounced around like a WWE fighter.

"PUDDEM' UP!" She yelled at him; grinning widely. "Or face my furyyyy," Kyoya looked at her in a surprised way at first. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"Maxeen, I'm not fighting you. Quit it,"

"Oh what? I'm _EMBARRASSING_ you? Think I'm going to soil your reputation or something?" Max laughed like a maniac and lifted her shirt up and rubbed her stomach. She made some strange monkey noises and jumped around him over and over. She eventually started singing the _"Summertime Song"_ from the Regular Show in English, which none of them understood.

"Oh for the love of god…. Stop it," Kyoya grabbed her shoulders and held her still. He lifted her off the ground and looked at her square in the eyes like she was a small child. Max blushed for a second then started wiggling like bait on a fishing hook.

"RELEASE ME FOOL. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Max kicked around and tried to hit him but he just smirked at her.

"TICKLE HER KYOYA~ Maxie-chan hates tickles!" Honey sang happily as he clapped his hands together; ready for the showdown. Hikaru's face darkened at Honey's idea and Kyoya half smirked.

"OH NO! You better not. I'll freakin' kill you! And wait a minute….." Max raised an eyebrow at Honey "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Honey just giggled and nuzzled into Mori's neck.

Kyoya placed the kicking and screaming Max down on the ground and before she could run away he wrapped her up in one of his arms, so she would be unable to move. Then, Kyoya began tickling her madly. She started screaming and kicking again; trying desperately to break free from Kyoya's grip, but his hold was that as strong as steel. She screamed and wiggled like a small child but Kyoya just kept tickling her. Max was beginning to turn as red as a candy apple. Was Kyoya actually smiling for once?

"OH GOD NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Max stuttered out between the tickles. She kicked both of her legs back at his crotch but she missed and Kyoya justkept doing it. She kicked at him even harder, actually hitting him a few times but he didn't loosen up one bit. Kyoya was beginning to laugh a bit and grin wider than he ever had before. His friends just stared at him in awe, wondering what had happened to their Shadow King.

A bit of drool escaped out of Maxeen's mouth but she didn't even care. The only thing she could think about was being let down. "IF YOU DON'T STOP…," She sputtered out "I AM GOING TO PISS ALL OVER YOUR HANDS!" Kyoya's face wrinkled in disgust and he released her; setting her feet down gently on the ground. She sank all the way down on the ground and just sat there. She was actually sitting atop one of Kyoya's feet to be exact. Max panted and wiped the drool off of her mouth. She eventually stood up and dusted herself off. "I. hate. you," She muttered to Kyoya.

"Don't embarrass me," Kyoya said with a smirk, re-composing himself.

"You haven't even seen embarrassing yet," Max said as she narrowed his eyes at him.

"How about a truce?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Max stomped down hard on his foot, but it hardly fazed Kyoya "I'M PRETTY SURE PUBLIC TICKILING AND MAKING ME DROOL ALL OVER MYSELF IS A HELL OF A LOT WORSE THAN ME DANCING AROUND YOU….. YOU WILL GET YOURS! JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!"

"YEAH! JUSTICE!" Tamaki chanted with Max, only to have her give him a death glare. He yelped, ran, and hid behind to Kyoya in terror. He was still sure that Max was after him.

"You are playing with fire, Maxeen,"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT DAMN NAME. YOUR JUST ASKING FOR ME TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU _PUBLICLY_ AGAIN!" Max yelled at him "You're going to get it so bad that you won't even remember your first name. I am going to make you suffer, Kyoya Ootori,"

"It's kind of cute how you remember my last name," Kyoya said, smirking at her.

"UGH!" Max looked away from him as she blushed madly "YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT!"


	8. Stranded with Kyoya?

Chapter 8

.:Stranded with Kyoya?:.

"Alright when are you _idiots_ going to quit following us?" Max yelled behind her at a rack of clothes that the Host Club was obviously hiding behind. Tamaki insisted on making the other members follow Max and Haruhi while they shop because he didn't want to leave his 'daughter' alone and vulnerable.

"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!" Tamaki said loudly as he jumped from behind the clothes "I'M SHOPPING!"

"Well that's interesting," Max said sarcastically "YOU SEEM TO BE 'SHOPPING' IN THE PLUS SIZE WOMENS UNDERWEAR," she pointed to the rack Tamaki was pretending to shop at, which was full of multi-colored granny panties.

"UM," Tamaki said awkwardly looking at the rack and them back to Max, who was standing with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya from the other side of the clothes and gave him a look that screamed 'help me'. Kyoya just frowned at him and shook his head.

"Boss has an old person fetish!" Kaoru yelled loudly from behind the rack. His brother cackled at him in approval and Tamaki looked as if someone had just smacked him in the face with a large fish.

"DO-DO NOT!" Tamaki yelled dramatically as he threw his arms in the air.

"BOSS HAS GOT AN OLD FETISH! BOSS HAS GOT AN OLD FETISH!" Kaoru and Hikaru sang in unison.

"NO!"He yelled loudly "I JUST… I COULDN'T LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL ALONE!"

"Senpai," Haruhi said with a sigh "I told you to quit treating me like a child,"

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE! MY DAUGHTER IS DISAPPOINTED IN ME!" Tamaki yelled as he began to cry like a baby. Everyone started talking at once from then on out and Max and Kyoya were the only ones standing quietly.

"I'M GOING TO GO PAY FOR MY STUFF!" Max yelled to everyone as she stormed off to the cash register. She stopped in line and sighed in relief. She was happy to get away from the madness for a bit.

"Do you need help holding your bags?" Kyoya said; seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"I'm fine," Max said looking him over "Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm not. I just needed an excuse to come over here,"

"Well at least you're honest," Max muttered sarcastically. She paid for her stuff and her and Kyoya walked back to where the Host Club should be, but they were all gone. They searched all around the store and even a bit outside in the mall but they were nowhere to be found. They sat down on a bench together; frustrated.

"Ugh, I'll try calling my Mom since Haruhi isn't answering her cell phone," Max said as she pulled out her phone. She dialed her Mom's number and slouched over and put her elbows on her knees with one hand holding her phone up to her ear.

"Hey Mo—" (In English)

"OH MY GOODNESS SWEETIE! I SAW YOU WITH THAT BOY! HE IS SO CUTE! DO YOU LIKE HIM? OH HE WOULD BE A GREAT SON IN LAW!"

"OKAY WOAH MOM! TAKE A COUPLE OF STEPS BACK NOW. I'm just walking with him because I don't know where the rest of my friends are. Have you seen Haruhi?"

"No pumpkin, but wait! THAT BOY! WHATS HIS NAME!?"

"He's sitting right beside me Mom and I've told you a million times,"

"BUT OHMYGOSH! YOU ALL NEED TO GO OUT! WHAT A GORGEOUS MAN!"

"JESUS CHRIST MOM. You're acting like he's some kind of endangered species! Yes he's cute, but calm down a little! Call me if you see them,"

"Well go ahead and finish shopping! Bye sweetie~" Max shut her phone and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, no sign of them,"

"So," Kyoya half smiled at her "I'm cute, eh?"

"AH!" Max yelped "You understand English?"

"Some," He smirked at her. Max turned red and looked at her feet.

"Well… um," Max pulled a small list out of her pocket "I better go ahead and finish shopping,"

"I'll come with you,"

"NO!" Max snapped at him. He looked over her curiously and looked down at her list. The only thing she hadn't crossed out was underwear. He smirked and stood up.

"Well, let's go," He said grinning evilly

"Hell no! I'm not going shopping for underwear with a pervert like you!"

"I'm not being perverted. Just curious, is all,"

"You've already showed me how perverted you can be,

"I'm not going to do anything, and like I mentioned, it's just curiosity. Don't flatter yourself,"

"Fine, but mark my words Kyoya Ootori…. If you try anything I'll kick the shit out of you. You know I will,"

"Yes yes, you've shown me,"

Max and Kyoya walked to the Lingerie shop quietly together. When they got there Kyoya leaned calmly against the wall and looked over her as she dug through a rack of underwear. She found the most hideous pair of granny panties. They were light pink with pictures of kittens printed on them. She brought them over to Kyoya and she snickered.

"Well, seems like they're all out of normal underwear. They only have the sexy ones left," She winked at him and held out the hideous granny panty. Kyoya looked down at her; irritated.

"Maxeen, could you hurry up?"

"HEY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INSISTED ON COMING YOU NON-CONSIDERATE SACK OF SHIT!" Kyoya clamped his hand over her mouth. He nodded over to a group of girls a little way across the shop. They were giggling and pointing at him. One girl had her cell phone out and was taking pictures of him. Max cringed and pulled his hand off of her mouth. "Oh, I'll hurry,"

She walked back over to the rack and dug around in the panties again. Occasionally she would throw her head back and give the girls an evil look. She found a pair of navy panties with lace trim, a pair of coral ones with a black bow, and a white pair with a black bow. She grabbed a couple thongs as well but shoved them down in her pocket so Kyoya wouldn't see. Max walked quickly over to the bra rack and got some that matched her panties as well. She walked back to Kyoya.

"Hey, I'm going to go try these on," She said quietly. He nodded without looking at her and she walked quickly to the dressing rooms. She pulled the curtains shut to the small room and she took off her clothes, leaving on only her underwear, before she tried them on. After she tried them all on she put her clothes back on and was about to leave, before she heard Kyoya outside.

"Hey, Maxeen. Can I come in?"

"AH WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" She yelled loudly

"Well you are dressed. Are you not?"

"Wait a minute how do you know that!?"

"Maxeen, I really need to come in,"

"HELL NO! You keep your pervert ass outside!" Despite her yelling Kyoya walked right on in and he put her hand over her mouth to stifle her yelling.

"Okay now listen," He whispered to her "Those unsightly girls outside were hording around me when you left. They asked me if you were my girlfriend and I said yes. I thought this would make them leave me alone and it didn't. I decided to come back here with you," He removed his hand from her mouth and she nodded.

"What kind of weird nosy ass bitches are they?" She muttered quietly.

"This happens all of the time. It's rather annoying actually,"

"Well, do you need me to beat the shit out of them?" Max said as she folded her arms against her chest.

"No, wouldn't help any," He sighed and sat down in a chair in the corner of the tiny dressing room. "Just one of the problems of being rich and attractive I guess,"

"Pfft, I'm way hotter than you and I don't have that problem,"

"Perhaps, but you give off a bad vibe,"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"My point exactly, you're just very…. aggressive,"

"I guess… hey, wait a minute…." Max frowned and looked down at him. "Why are we hiding in here when we could just leave the store?"

"They would follow us if we left,"

"Um, then how are we supposed to leave?"

"Don't worry; we just need to stay in here for another 10-15 minutes or so," Max looked over him curiously.

"Why 10-15 minutes?" Max asked Kyoya as she cocked her head to the side. He just stared at the wall and sighed "OH GOD! WAIT A MINUTE!" Max yelped "You want them to think we're getting jiggy in here!"

"Well yes, but we're not, so quiet down,"

"EW!"

"It's the only way I could figure to get them to leave us alone,"

"You might not see it but I'm throwing up in my mouth right now," Max muttered as she sat down on the ground. Kyoya looked down at her and frowned.

"The floor is dirty, you know?"

"I've been walking all day. My ass needs a break,"

"But you're sitting on it…?"

"It's a figure of speech. My ass refers to me as a whole,"

"Well I'm not used to so much vulgarity,"

"Well, that's surprising. I'm pretty sure I've covered all of the vulgarity a normal person would hear in 3 years, but if you need a little more I'm always here to help,"

"You can have my chair if you want,"

"What?" Max said quietly; blushing a little.

"You can have it," He said as he stood up and held his hand down to her. She accepted it without looking him in the eyes and she sat down in the chair quietly.

"T-thanks," She stuttered. He leaned against the wall and smiled a bit. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're blushing,"

"Um, no I'm not. It's hot in here," She muttered again.

"It's actually quite adorable. You're like a child,"

"Kyoya, I'm in crotch kicking distance of you so I suggest you shut up if you want to have children in the future,"

"Alright," He said with a smirk still lighting his face. He slumped down on the ground the way Max was and opened up his phone and started texting someone.

"The floor is dirty," Max said; imitating the way he said it earlier.

"My ass needs a break," He said, still not looking up from his phone.

"You sound weird when you curse," Max said with a grin. She pulled out her phone and looked through her messages. There was still none from Haruhi. "Has anyone texted you?" She asked him.

"None yet," He said with a sigh. She tried to put her phone back in her pocket but accidently knocked one of the hidden thongs out. It fell to the floor and she jumped out of her chair to try to catch it; landing about a foot away from Kyoya. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest and she mentally thanked god for that because if he hadn't there'd be a good chance she'd be face to face with his crotch right now. He looked down at her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I um… fell out of my chair," She said as she felt for the thong under her. She felt nothing. She sat up and looked all around her. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something?" Kyoya said with a smirk. He had the thong hung on his pointer finger.

"Um… That's not mine?"

"Really now? Because it flew right out of your pocket,"

"I um," She said nervously. She looked up at him and he began to grin a little "I DON'T LIKE PANTY LINES OKAY?!" She yelled at him.

"Well I can honestly say I would have more so expected something a little more conservative on you,"

"Conservative? It's not like anyone knows!" She yelled.

"I know," He said; actually chuckling a bit.

"Just give them back, Kyoya," She muttered as she reached for them. He only moved them away from her. She tried to snatch them but missed again. "I swear to god I'll freaking kill you," She tried to grabbed them again but he held them over his head. She narrowed her eyes at him and jumped and luckily snatched them, but she fell onto his chest. She laid there for a second before she realized what happened. She turned bright red and attempted to lift herself off of him. Max put her hands on his warm chest and pushed herself off of him, only to meet his onyx gaze.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said with a smirk and a strange look in his eye. She frowned at him but was too shaken to smack him.

"You did that on purpose," She muttered; narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, you just don't think before you act,"

"Dog shit," She muttered as she began to pull away. Kyoya but his hand on her back and gently pulled her forward. She blushed and turned away for a moment, but peeked out at him from between her bangs. "W-what—" Max stuttered out before Kyoya covered her mouth.

"Shh," He cooed quietly with his usual devilish smirk "Just be quiet," Max felt her skin prickle into goose bumps at the sound of his sweet, gravelly voice. He pushed her closer to him. Closer until her face was a few inches away from his. She looked like a deer in headlights with her aqua eyes as wide as the moon. She was on her knees in between his legs on the floor. His legs were like walls surrounding her and she couldn't get away. Kyoya lifted his free hand and pushed her bangs out of her face gently not breaking his deep stare into her eyes. She felt herself get lost in the deep pools of ink that were Kyoya's eyes. It was like a dark cloud surrounding her; coaxing her in. She felt as if she was dancing with the devil himself.

Kyoya pulled her in even closer. Her body was touching his and she could feel the steady beat of his heart. Hers was rapid like a galloping horse. She arched back a little and kept a small distance in between their faces. He continued to look deeply into her eyes; smirking a bit. Max's lower lip quivered a bit. She wasn't sure if she was scared or angry at Kyoya. Her eyes darted back and forth between his lips and his eyes. He continued to stare at her and she got more and more nervous. Her breath was now fluttering like a butterfly. Kyoya put his hand under her chin and pulled her even closer. Now, their lips were only a centimeter or two apart, just like the first day of work. She bit her lower lip apprehensively and Kyoya lifted his hand away from her chin and placed it gently on the back of her neck. "W-would you quit that?" She muttered quietly; her cheeks burning hot.

"No," Kyoya said impassively. He pulled Max in to him all the way; their lips touching. Max's eyes were wide in astonishment and she felt her entire body turn to jelly. Max felt herself get lost in the kiss and forget where she was, like it was some kind of fog. The entire room seemed to disappear around her. He pulled away for a moment and looked down at her; his dark eyes were glassy with desire. She looked up at him completely in a different state of mind than she was previously. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and her lips were parted. She pulled him against her and he grinned evilly and she looked him over without expression; quietly.

Kyoya felt warmer than he had before and she could feel his heart beating fast now, like hers. Max lifted her hand up nervously and pulled his glasses off of his face and placed them away; not breaking eye contact with him. He placed his hand on her lower back. She blinked at him now realizing what she was doing and she blushed and shook her head. Kyoya's eyes got bigger for a moment and returned to normal. Her bent down to Max and looked her deeply in the eyes. She looked at him and blushed again and he kissed her again, a bit more harshly than the previous time.

She blushed again and put her hand on the back of his neck, and Kyoya pulled away again for a moment and lifted her small body onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed again, and Max, without reluctance, kissed him back. She laced her fingers through his hair and he smirked bit and continued to kiss her; pulling her close against his chest. They were interrupted by Max's cell phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out frantically and flung it open.

"W-WHAT!?" She yelled into the phone loudly as she slid off of Kyoya and sat away from him. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up his glasses from the floor.

"Um, we're at the food court about to leave," Hikaru answered her with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"WHAT SO YOU ALL FINALLY DECIDE TO CALL NOW?" Max yelled again "I should kick YOU, and your brother's ass just for trying this shit with me!"

Kyoya cringed a bit when he found out it was most likely Hikaru on the line and picked his glasses up off the ground.

"Jeez! Calm down, is it your time of the month or something? It's not like we left you alone. You were with your _precious_ Kyoya," Max covered up the phone with her hands and looked at the ground hoping Kyoya didn't hear that. She hung up the phone and stood up.

"Food court if I'm not mistaken?" He said as he stood up and dusted himself off. Max nodded at him but a few moments later she flung around and pushed his back against the wall. Kyoya's eyes were wide in astonishment at how strong she actually was for a moment, but then they went back to normal. She put her finger in his face and narrowed her aqua eyes at him.

"If you say ANYTHING about this I will freaking kill you," She muttered "Got it?"

"I've got it, Maxeen," He said calmly as she released him. She stood there looking him over for a moment and then blushed and looked away from him.

"And fix your hair or something," She barked; trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh almost forgot about… That," He said with his usual smirk. He turned around and fixed his hair in the mirror and watched Max shift around awkwardly on her feet. She smacked her palm on her forehead and shook her head.

"Why-why did you?"

"Did I? If I'm not mistaken you were just as involved in the act as I was,"

"Yes, but it wouldn't have happened if you didn't start it,"

"Well, two reasons,"

"Go on…"

"You wouldn't be quiet, and I'm a man. I can't really help things like that,"

"Uh, WHAT!?"

"You fell on top of me,"

"YEAH, BUT THAT WAS YOUR FAULT," Max snapped at him. She looked him over for a moment and then narrowed her eyes "Because you're a man? Are you really expecting me to believe that as your excuse?"

"Yes,"

"You're just bullshitting," Max laughed and shook her head "I don't believe that the _great_ Kyoya lacks in the area of self control. Look at who you surround yourself with,"

"That's a different sort of thing. Everyone has their flaws,"

"You're lying," She said flatly as she picked her bags up and stood up to leave. She looked at him and sighed again. "It's alright, I get it,"

"Get what?"

"It'd be embarrassing, right?" She shook her head and smiled a little "I'm just a dirty commoner if I'm right? You wouldn't want people thinking you're foolish,"

"It is embarrassing," He said calmly "But not for that reason,"

"What is it then?"

"Never mind that, let's just go before they get worried," Kyoya said as he walked to the curtains and held them open for Max. She awkwardly walked through them and he followed. When they got out of the dressing room area the girls outside that were following them were waiting for them. Max clenched her hands into fists and Kyoya touched her lightly on the back "Just calm down,"

"Honestly, who the fuck does this?" Max said; shaking her head "This is just weird. Are you sure I can't kill them?"

"Shh, just act natural. We'll walk out and hopefully they'll just be on their way,"

"I'll kill them…" She muttered. Kyoya half smiled and they made their way through the store, only to have one of the girls stop in front of them. She had long brown hair and quite a curvy figure. She stood in front of them with her chest pushed out as far as she could and smiled really bright.

"Um, hi. I just wanted to let you know that you're really cute," She said as she batted her eyes at Kyoya. Max crossed her arms and glared at the girl; struggling to keep her self control.

"Um, thanks" Kyoya said flatly as he looked past her at the exit. Another one of the girls walked in front of them as well. She was thinner with short black hair and stood the same way as her friend.

"Could we have your cell phone number?" She said sweetly; batting her eyelashes at him.

"I don't really think that's appropriate," Kyoya said in a bit of an irritable tone. Max felt her tightly clasped fists pulse as she still strained to keep her cool.

"Oh but pleaseee," The girl with the black hair pleaded.

"He said no, dumb bitch. Are you deaf?" Max blurted out. Kyoya made wide eyes down at her and almost laughed.

"Why don't you let your boyfriend speak for himself, sweetie," The girl with the brown hair said. She flipped her hair and pulled out a notepad and scribbled down her number and offered it to Kyoya. Max glared at her and clenched her fists even tighter.

"Put that back in your pocket before I shove it right up your ass," Max said flatly. The girl with the brown hair turned towards her and folded her arms in an amused way. She twiddled it in her hand and smiled sarcastically at Max.

"What… Am I sensing a bit of _jealousy_?" She said sarcastically. Kyoya motioned for the girl to stop before Max blew up on her but he way too late.

"NO! YOU HORSE ASS LOOKING BITCH. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M SENSING, THOUGH. I'M SENSING MY FIST GETTING READY TO KNOCK YOU UP ASIDE THE JAW IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR GOD DAMNED WHORE MOUTH!" Max yelled at her. Everyone stared at her in the store and the other girls backed up a little.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl said loudly.

"Maxeen, let's go," Kyoya said flatly. Max didn't listen to him though.

"YOU HEARD ME! I DIDN'T STUDDER. CLEAN OUT YOUR DAMN EARS AND YOUR DEAF FRIEND'S TOO! I AM LITERALLY TWO SECONDS FROM KNOCKING THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU. QUIT FOLLOWING US AND QUIT TRYING TO TALK TO HIM. YOU'RE WEIRD AND ANNOYING!"

"Maxeen, LET'S GO," Kyoya demanded. Max glared at the girls and shook her fist at them. He tugged her away out of the store and they both began to walk towards the food court.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Kyoya said with a sigh "But, do you happen to have an anger problem?"

"I'm an angry person, but I don't think it's a problem," She said flatly "They're leaving us alone now, aren't they?"

"Leaving me alone. They didn't bother you,"

"Them bothering you bothered me," She said as she crossed her arms. Kyoya half smiled and looked down at her.

"So, it _was_ jealousy then," He replied questionably. She frowned at him and shook her head. "You don't have to lie, Maxeen,"

"Shut up," she muttered. He laughed a bit at her.

"Why would you be jealous?"

"Quit prodding, okay?" She snapped "It's not because I like you or anything,"

"Alright then," He replied coolly as always. They walked in silence for a moment, but Max grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Hey, I have a question," Max said; smiling wide at him. Kyoya looked down at her questionably.

"And what would that be?"

"Why aren't you taking notes here like you usually do? I knew there was something weird about you today,"

"Well we're out in public. It'd look quite strange," he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose "It's my day off I guess, but to be honest I always fill in a bit as soon as I get home,"

"What do you even write in there?" Max asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well, that's a secret," He smiled a little "I told you that, remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I just didn't know if you'd tell me now since we know each other better,"

"Maybe someday," He said quietly as he looked off in the distance. She looked at him strangely then snapped out of it.

"Oh," She muttered "They're over there," She pointed at a table in the distance. The rest of the Host Club were sitting over there. Mori and Honey sat on one side of the four seated table and Tamaki sat on the other with Haruhi. The twins were standing up on the left side talking to them. Kyoya looked over there and sighed.

"Well break time is over I perhaps,"

"No kidding," Max muttered. Max saw Honey poke Mori then he pointed over in the direction that Max and Kyoya were walking. They waved at them and they arrived at the table.

"Maxie-chan!" Honey said happily. He held up a small cake pop and giggled. "We saved one for you!"

"Oh thanks," Max said; blushing. She took the cake pop and took a bite of it.

"So, why did you all leave us…?" Kyoya asked in a bit of an annoyed manner.

"Tamaki had an emotional breakdown," Honey said with a sigh as he shook his blonde head. Mori nodded in agreement.

"I-I did not!" Tamaki snapped and Honey shook his head "YOU ALL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Senpai," Haruhi said gently "Let's not start this again," Tamaki nodded and sniffled a bit. "So what have you all been up to?" Haruhi asked Max and Kyoya.

"Um," She muttered awkwardly. She looked up at Kyoya for help and he just smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose. She sighed nervously "Shopping,"

"For what?" Haruhi asked "I thought we just about knocked it all out"

"Uh," She said quietly. "I needed underwear," She scratched her head awkwardly. Everyone looked at her with their eyes wide and Hikaru frowned at her as he folded his arms. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT THOUGH!" She yelled "I DIDN'T SHOP FOR THEM WITH HIM. HE JUST KINDA STOOD THERE! I PROMISE". Max elbowed Kyoya in the ribs sharply and glared at him "RIGHT?!"

All eyes were on Kyoya and he sighed. "Yes yes," He said with a sigh "She isn't lying,"

"Yeah! Nothing perverted happened or anything!" She shook her head quickly. Hikaru eyed her again and frowned. Kaoru yawned and stretched his legs.

"Man I'm beat!" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Me too," Hikaru muttered awkwardly.

"I'll call a cab," Kyoya said as he walked a few feet away and dialed someone. Mori and Honey got up to use the restroom and Tamaki and Haruhi were standing talking. Max walked over to the table and sat down on it and kicked her legs around.

"I wonder where my Mom is," She muttered as she pulled out her phone.

"Don't bother," Hikaru said calmly "She and Ranka left, we're taking you home,"

"Oh," She muttered "Thanks…. Wait, are we all riding together?"

"Nah, Honey and Mori are riding separately," Kaoru said "But Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi and I will be riding with you,"

"Oh, well awesome," She said with a smile.

SO. I've just realized that I forgot to include Max actually purchasing the clothes xD So just imagine it c:


End file.
